


Angel of music

by xavillas0903



Category: Broadway RPF, Phantom of the Opera RPF, Sheytoons (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eden - Freeform, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hadley is adorable, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sheytoons is the best thing, dark angel (swenson), white angel (karimloo)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavillas0903/pseuds/xavillas0903
Summary: In our world, there lived angels and humans. Yet humans are not aware of the angels living among them, and angels are not supposed/permitted to reveal their true identities towards humans. Ramin, a white angel, fell in love with a beautiful girl, breaking the creed of the angels by telling her the secret of their kind and even showing her their sacred sanctum--Eden, in order to fulfill her dreams. This was later discovered by a dark angel, Will Swenson, who has been living a life of protecting the anonymity and safety of the Eden. The result did not go well. After losing his beloved, Ramin once again returned to the familiar human world, but this time a forlorn, desperate silhouette wandering among the same roads that he no longer knew.Despite his miserable life, he bumped into Hadley, a bartender and cook working at Alfie Boe's bistro in an inconspicuous alley in New York. Things started to change, and Ramin has once again, found his purpose to live, and to love.這篇故事的設定就是天使和人類兩個種族，而天使又有分白天使和黑天使，沒有好壞之分，是工作性質有點不一樣。基本上黑天使需要擔起維護種族和平、安全等等，因此都受過專業訓練，理論來說在力量、體型都勝過白天使。白天使則主要負責將各種世間的所見所聞、情感、心情用各種方式記錄下來，並秘密的與人類分享。陸續會有更多角色加入，當然大部分會是唱寬街的演員，但可能會有極少數OOC或是跨界客串wwwCP: Ramin是白天使，Hadley是人類。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is not English, but I'll try my best to write this fic in both Chinese and English so that I can share it with more people. Though it may take some time...writing in two different languages means that the way you thought of the same story has to be changed dramatically. I don't know if I'm able to complete this task, but I will try my best.  
> Please feel free to comment, I have to find more friends that also ships Ramin/Hadley. They're beyond perfect. I can't describe my feeling toward them. :P

1\. 

 

「不....」白天使手中的陶罐應聲掉落，匆忙前去抱起早已了無生氣的女孩，無法抑制自己因為啜泣而不停的顫抖。是自己害了她。他心愛的Amanda。

 

身後的黑天使默默不語，手裡仍提著那把沾著猩紅鮮血的劍，臉上盡是嫌惡和輕蔑。「你明明知道這會是必然的結果。」黑天使冷冷的説，將寶劍上的鮮血用一旁的樹葉抹了抹。

 

縱使伊甸園的陽光永遠照耀，此刻，周遭的一切盡是冰冷的死寂。黃鸝不再鳴叫，彩蝶不再紛飛，彷彿一切都被死亡的陰影籠罩。

 

「她什麼都沒做錯.....」白天使將Amanda的遺體小心翼翼的放在已經染紅的綠茵上，在看那雙不再有光澤的棕色雙眼最後一眼後，用沾滿鮮血的手將它們闔上。

 

「當然。」黑天使冷哼。「一切都是因為你。你害死了她。」

 

白天使低下頭，注視著自己顫抖不已的雙手，不發一語。在第一次到人間的時候，他就遇見了Amanda，並很快的就被她開朗的個性所吸引，再加上她對藝術熱愛，兩人一拍即合，很快就成了好朋友。

 

她成了白天使頻頻造訪人間的理由，在他下凡的那幾天，白天使唱著歌，Amanda則隨歌起舞，在湛藍的天空下，她的舞姿是比伊甸園還美的風景。那是白天使度過最快樂的時光之一。

 

漸漸的，他們之間的關係悄悄地跨過了單純的友情，白天使愛上了這個女孩。在一個美麗的仲夏夜，當銀河高懸在南天的星斗，他和女孩說了那個不能說的秘密。Amanda在知道愛人其實是天使之後，並沒有因此而離開，反而更加珍惜這段她自認是「天使祝福」的情感。

 

她一直有個小小的願望，就是期盼有一天能到傳說中的伊甸園看看。她一直沒有說出口，因為那個心願連她自己都覺得荒唐，不過白天使總是能從一些日常相處的時間裡一點一滴的推敲，很快的就知道了Amanda的願望。

 

天使們擁有非常敏銳的洞察力，這也是為何有一些天使能譜出彷彿不屬於人間的非凡樂曲，流傳千年而不抹滅。他們善於觀察，將所見所聞的一切融合自己的情感，以種種不同的形式記錄下來。但白天使深知這是違反天條的。天使不應該讓凡人知道自己的身份，更不能讓凡人踏進伊甸園。

那是至尊聖所，一個只有天使和天神能駐足停留的聖潔之地。

 

但白天使認為，一切的美好並不該歸由天上所有；如果不能與別人分享，那這一切又有什麼意義呢？沒有人親眼見證伊甸園的美，那麼那樣的美只是天使們口耳相傳的虛假事實。儘管他知道自己這麼做打破了所有千年以來的規範，或許會為自己招來麻煩，但白天使還是在他們倆認識一年後，在Amanda生日當天偷偷帶著她飛回了伊甸園。

 

「你的翅膀...好美喔。」Amanda在兩人一起升空後讚嘆道。白天使寬闊雙翼上的羽毛，在太陽的光輝下映出灑滿天際的金黃，一根根修長的飛羽宛如鑲了金的藝術品般，熠熠生輝。

 

白天使看著愛人開心的笑容，也忍不住揚起嘴角。縱使時序已進入寒冬，越接近伊甸園，卻是越來越溫暖，那充滿愛與光明的國度...。乘著微風，白天使帶著Amanda飛到伊甸園最高的一座山丘上，那裏遠離其他天使的居住地，是一個視野極佳而且最寧靜的角落。

 

有時候，白天使會坐在這裏，靜靜看著、聽著底下世界的運轉，看著夕陽漸漸沒入天際。山丘上，一株巨大的樹正開著滿樹的白花，氤氳的花氣吸引了無數彩蝶、野蜂和青鳥，是春的意象。

 

「在這裡，永遠都是春天呢。」白天使牽起Amanda的手，哼起歡愉的古老曲調。

 

「這實在太美了....」Amanda臉上的表情彷彿是三歲小孩走進糖果店一樣，充滿了興奮和驚奇。

 

「你都住在這樣的地方，多麽幸運啊！」

 

「不，真正幸運的，是上天讓我遇見了你。」白天使緩緩說道，隨手捻起一朵草地上的小雛菊，有點害羞的塞到Amanda手裡。一切都是那麼美好。曾經是。這是Amanda第一次來到伊甸園，卻也是最後一次。

 

白天使萬萬想不到，只是起身前去找點東西給Amanda喝，回來等著自己的卻是愛人冰冷的遺體。

 

更令人心寒的，殺人兇手竟是自己的兒時玩伴。

-TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will sees Ramin as a disgrace among the angels because of his affection and confession towards a human.

「你怎麼可以如此狠心...….她只是個無辜的-」

 

「無辜？」黑天使輕蔑的笑了一聲。「你我都很清楚，人類本來就不應該知道我們這個種族，更何況是帶他們來到這裏？讓這些齷挫的髒東西玷污我們神聖的土地？」「她才不是什麼骯髒的東西！」

 

白天使顯然是被黑天使剛剛的話語激怒，刷然起身，早已哭紅的雙眼此刻卻宛如刀劍般鋒利，彷彿烈火在裡面燃燒。

 

「你不能把所有的人都當作是你們眼中自認為低賤的人類！你倒是說說看，她做錯了什麼？她跟誰講了我們的事？她殺了我們哪個同胞？」

 

「她唯一做錯的，」黑天使絲毫不被白天使突如其來的爆發所震懾，彷彿是饒富趣味的看著自己昔日的好友瀕臨崩潰。「就是愛上了你。」

 

「我也愛她！是誰給你這樣的權利，可以這樣殘忍的掠奪我和她的快樂？你想過我的感受嗎，Will?」白天使哭喊，意識到這是他有意識以來，第一次對Will Swenson發飆。

 

「權利？我根本不需要什麼權利。身為天使，維護我族的安全本來就是每個天使的義務，你也一樣。」黑天使冷笑道，把玩著手中的長劍。

 

「依你向一名人類洩漏身份，又帶著她褻瀆聖所，我倒可現在就殺了你，Ramin。」

 

「你不會這麼做的。」

 

「喔，當然不會，我的朋友。」Will狡黠的笑了笑。「我要在審判會上讓你知道你對人類的寬宏大量是多麽愚蠢而且危險的心理。」

 

「為什麼....Will….為什麼你會變成這個樣子....」Ramin簡直無法相信自己的好友會在他下凡的那一年當中有了那麼大的轉變。從前的Will，只是一個看似每天都過得很無聊，私底下卻是愛玩音樂又愛打屁的大貓咪。

 

「在我離開的那一年當中，我見識到了人心的險惡，Ramin。」Will轉頭望向天邊。「你不知道人類有多麽不珍惜天使帶給他們的一切，任由好奇心和自尊主導他們毫無智慧可言的頭腦，甚至不惜殘害其他種族只為了滿足他們無盡的慾望？」

 

「但Amanda不是-」

 

「我真的對你太失望了，Ramin。都到了這個時候，你還在為人類講話？我和你是好友沒錯，但我所認識的Ramin Karimloo，不是那個會為了愛情而讓整個天使種族陷入危險的自私鬼。現在的你，我看就只是跟活在下面的那些敗類一樣，我寧願從來沒見過你。」Will尖銳的語句彷彿錐子般扎在自己的心頭。原來近二十幾年的友情，在他眼裡只不過是這樣而已，如流星般一閃即逝。

 

「你...你變了，Will。為何恣意讓這種仇恨的負面情緒遮蓋自己的理智？我明白人類有很多缺點，但這並不代表他們就不值得被眷顧；並不是每一個人都是你想的那樣邪惡-」

 

「夠了！」Will吼道，一把攫住Ramin的衣襟。「我真不敢相信你已經無藥可救到這種地步，還認為自己的行為有多高尚！你知道你這樣聽起來有多自私嗎？」

 

他將Ramin推開，一把扯開自己身上黑色的薄衫，一道醜陋的傷疤從腰際一路橫跨到腹部，周遭還有數不清的細小割痕，彷彿那裏曾經被一隻熊抓過一般。

 

「在你到人間享盡歡愉的同時，我卻差點被一些瘋子開腸剖肚！你不知道他們有多麽險惡，即使表面上看起來再怎麼和善，最終目的只是達到他們所要的，哪會管你的死活！」

 

「我...」Ramin發現自己無話可說。也許Will是真的受了苦，才會有如此激烈的仇視感，但是為何人類會想要對他下手？莫非Will的身份也曝光了？其中一定有一些自己不知道的事，而Will刻意隱藏。

但即使這樣仍無法平息Ramin心中的不平和憤怒，不過此刻他並不想和自己的好友再做無謂的爭執。Will是黑天使，從出生起就是為了守護伊甸園而訓練，無論是力量或是武功都是自己所比不上的，也許到了審判，大天使會議能替自己平反，也能阻止這種對人類的仇恨在天使之間蔓延。

 

「怎麼？無話可說了？」Will的語氣平和下來，那股諷刺刻薄又開始若隱若現。Ramin搖了搖頭。「我們就在審判把一切講清楚吧, Will。我相信大天使和長老們的慧語會比你的仇恨更加有說服力。」

 

「不要以為大天使長是Colm他就會站在你這邊，Ramin。別忘了，光是向人類洩漏身份就足以讓他們收回你的天使身份，更別說你還帶了人類進到伊甸園。」Will冷笑道，將寶劍插回掛在腰際的劍鞘後，張開黑色的雙翼，準備起飛。

 

「我不可以把她就丟在這裡。」Ramin深深吸了幾口氣，緩和自己的情緒，接著走到Amanda的身體旁邊，輕輕吻了她尚有一絲絲餘溫的手。

 

「真是夠了，一個天使竟然願意讓低等的種族玷污自己...」Will嘆了口氣，接著再度抽出腰際的劍，輕輕抵住Ramin的喉嚨。「你要跟她一起死，我大可現在就實現你的願望。」他的眼中閃過一絲狡黠的勝利之氣。

 

「動手吧。」Ramin冷冷的說道。「殺了我吧，如果你從來就不把我當朋友看待。」

 

「哼」Will冷哼。「天使不殺天使，是每個人在成為天使前都曾許過的諾言，我才不會因為你這種人賠上我高尚的人格。要是你夠幸運，大天使會議也許能滿足你的心願...先跟我來吧，我的朋友。但當必要之時，我會親自動手。」

 

Ramin悲痛的望向Amanda最後一眼，便默不吭聲的跟著Will前往聖墓大教堂。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也不想讓Will黑化...但是...

聖墓大教堂座落在伊甸園最高的山頭，是一棟非常雄偉的建築。光是木製的大門就有12公尺高，整個建築都是由大理石建構而成，四處都佈滿精細的雕刻。

教堂中央是一座巨大的圓頂，鑲了金箔的馬賽克磁磚在夕陽的照射下顯得光彩奪目，內部則是一幅濕壁畫，鉅細靡遺的描繪了天使、人間和地獄的一切，當然也是出自幾名天使之手，像是文藝復興三傑。

在伊甸園裡，藝術被發揮的淋漓盡致，比起他們在人間的作品更加雄偉壯麗、鮮艷動人。就算是平時人來人往的聖墓教堂，仍不時會有天使佇足，欣賞這些藝術的結晶。

但此刻Ramin完全沒有心情欣賞這一切，混亂的思緒彼此在腦中交織；悲憤、不捨、不安、恐懼.....他明白自己所做的事的嚴重性，但他無法接受Will用這種激烈的方式了結一個無辜的生命。天使是生來給予愛與溫暖的種族，這種暴戾之氣也一定不會被大家所接受。

 

兩名天使逕自從正殿上方的大窗飛進來固然引起了不少騷動，尤其是黑天使身後還跟著一個血跡斑斑的白天使。在他們兩個降落在大會議室前方時，四周早已圍了一大圈好奇的圍觀者。Ramin可以聽到四周此起彼落的議論聲，如同千萬隻蜜蜂同時振翅，令人頭痛欲裂。

「發生什麼....我的天....Ramin？」一個熟悉的聲音....Ramin疲憊地睜開雙眼環伺四周，很快的就找到了聲音的來源，是另一名白天使。Andrew Kober正努力從人群中跑向自己，臉上滿是驚恐。

 

「Andrew...我..」他知道自己現在完全無法在應付任何交談，剛剛發生的一切早已使自己神經衰弱，現在的自己只想要這一切趕快結束，不用再跟任何人解釋，不用再活在陰影之中...

 

「Ramin，到底怎麼了？」Andrew成功突破人群來到自己身邊。「是血！你受傷了嗎？」對好友連珠炮似的發問，Ramin完全無力招架。

 

「不...不是我的...Amanda...」提起已故愛人的名字，強忍的淚水終於再次潰堤，Andrew也似乎立刻就明白了什麼，將對方顫抖不已的身子摟入懷中。

 

「天啊...Ramin...」Ramin只有和Andrew提過自己和Amanda在交往的事。儘管Andrew知道這樣的戀情冒著極大的風險，他也很盡責的為自己的好友保密。對他來說，看到Ramin過的很快樂，比什麼都值得。但今天發生的這一切...太出乎意料了。他知道這對Ramin會是非常大的打擊。

 

「黑天使Will Swenson，請求參見大天使。」Will冷冷地看著早已泣不成聲的Ramin，冰冷的對著看門的天使說道。

 

「大天使會議正在進行中，現在不能打斷-」看門的白天使舉起手杖，示意會議正在進行中。

 

「你他媽給我讓開！」Will大吼一聲，拔出寶劍，絲毫沒把身後數名天使的尖叫聲放在心上。看門的天使早已被嚇得臉色發白，跌坐在地。

 

「你幹什麼！」四名圍觀的黑天使也拔出他們的劍，指向Will。

 

「這是什麼鬧劇？」會議室沈重的大門應聲開啟，一名高大魁梧的黑天使走了出來。他胸前掛著五枚血紅色的聖十字，顯示他的地位是最高階的大天使之一。

 

「Will。」大天使很快便認出了對方，微微的點了點頭。

 

「大天使 Earl。」Will很快的放下寶劍，行了跪禮。周圍的天使也紛紛跪下，以示尊敬。

 

「夠了，起來吧。」Earl揮手示意。「有什麼急事必須打斷我們正在進行的會議？」Earl渾厚的嗓音在偌大的教堂中殿迴盪。

 

「Earl，我要舉報的是...」Will看了看身後的Ramin。

 

「Treason.（叛亂罪）」此語一出，在場的每一位天使紛紛倒抽一口氣。就連Earl一向嚴肅、無表情的臉都在瞬間閃過了一絲不安。

 

「你有證據嗎？」Earl緩緩問道。在歷史上，天使背叛種族的案例屈指可數，最近一次已經是好幾百年前的事情，現在仍活著的天使沒有一個有遇過這樣的事件，況且，先前的叛徒要不是被拔除天使身份，就是死刑，歷史血淋淋的刻在聖殿的史書上。

 

「人贓俱獲。」Will露出一絲微笑。

 

「Ramin?怎麼會變這樣？」Andrew在Ramin耳邊悄悄問道。

 

「他殺了她...Will...他...殺了Amanda….」Ramin在止不住的抽噎中努力擠出這幾個字。

 

「但這跟Will說的..噢天啊...」Andrew從Ramin和Will的行為很快就猜到了事情發生的經過，也的確很符合Ramin的作風...從小和他一起長大的他，很清楚自己的朋友會為了喜歡的人，即便是赴湯蹈火也在所不惜。

 

「一切都會沒事的....我保證...」Andrew在好友耳邊輕聲說道，拍了拍後者的肩膀。

 

「我不知道...我搞砸了....」

 

「噓～不要再說了！這不是你的錯...天使是最富有人性的種族，而且現在時代已經變了.....先聽聽大天使會議怎麼說..」

 

「萬一...」Ramin吸了吸鼻子，握住了Andrew的雙手。「萬一我...死了，答應我把我帶回人間，讓我在那邊安息，好嗎？拜託了-」

 

「Ramin！夠了！不要這樣-」金髮天使臉上滿是驚恐。

 

「拜託你了...」Ramin無力地癱坐在Andrew面前，後者則是顯得有點不知所措。光是這一切的發生就已經夠令人難以置信，況且他從沒有看過自己的好友如此絕望。在Andrew印象中，Ramin一直是那個陽光、開朗、幽默感十足的大男孩，每一次從人間回來之後總是迫不及待把所見所聞講給他聽，雙眼盡是喜悅和驚奇的光芒，和現在的情形簡直是判若兩人。

 

「大天使們和天使長已經同意黑天使Will Swenson的求見，大天使會議進入緊急臨時動議。」負責司儀的白天使在三下刺耳的鐘聲的伴隨下，於祭壇上方高聲宣布。剎那間在場的所有天使都停下手邊的工作；會議已經有非常久沒有進行緊急臨時動議，因此一定是出了什麼大事，才會讓原本進行中的會議臨時中斷。

 

「你們可以進來了。」Earl面無表情的說道，旋即轉身走入會議室，黑色的披風在身後隨風飄動。

 

「面對你的命運吧，Ramin。」Will伸出一隻手，露出勝利的微笑。

 

「你會為此付出代價的，Will Swenson。」Andrew在兩人走進會議室大門後，惡狠狠的咒罵道。同窗好友到這種時候竟然是如此反目成仇，簡直沒有天理。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 審判進行中，但...  
> 好我知道有些地方超中二XD 但我實在是不知道怎麼寫....請見諒啦

會議室非常的大。  
在巨大的穹頂壁畫之下，聖墓教堂的主祭壇顯得更加雄偉。伊莎貝拉銀匠式風格的祭壇屏風布滿歷代大天使會議成員的銀製雕刻，其中有幾尊可能因為上方懸吊的薰香而顯得有些黝黑。周圍有三排呈馬蹄形排列的壇木桌椅，每一個座椅都有葡萄藤編織而成的椅背和扶手。五面長型的花窗則是捨棄了彩繪玻璃，改用一般的玻璃好讓太陽光能從四面八方灑入，彷彿這裡的一切都籠罩在金黃色的神異之中，端莊而溫暖。  
Ramin一生當中從來沒有進到這裏。有那麼一剎那，他希望與這番壯美的邂逅不是透過現在這種攸關生死的判決。

 

「Ramin...!？」一名坐在第一排的二級大天使率先認出了他。此名一出，一陣議論開始傳開，又隨即安靜下來，坐在主祭壇下的天使長則是微微皺了眉頭。

「..」Ramin低頭不語，緩步跟著Will走到主祭壇前方。從他有記憶以來，他便是在伊甸園成長，因此許多的天使都曾照護過自己。在眾多天使的幫助之下，他隱藏的潛能和天賦慢慢被開發，如同屢經琢磨的金剛石，漸漸現出耀眼的光芒。很快的，Ramin變成為了最有才華的白天使之一，繪畫、建築、音樂、科學....樣樣精通，其學習能力之強，也使得他在天使中或得了一定的歡迎與地位。  
但此刻他完全無臉面對這些曾經幫助過自己的人。

「黑天使Will Swenson，你可以開始闡述指控。」Earl和天使長交換一個眼神後，緩緩說道。

「我今天要指控的，」Will頓了一下，環顧四周。「是最嚴重的叛亂罪，身為維護法紀的黑天使，我認為此舉已經嚴重到有可能使整個種族命運受到威脅。」

「我身後的這個人，」他抽出寶劍，指著身後微微顫抖的Ramin。「向人類坦白了自己的身份，並且將伊甸的天機洩漏給她。他甚至不息讓這些令人厭惡的種族玷污我們的聖地-」

「放肆！你是說他帶了個人到我們這裡來？」一名黑天使忍不住叫道。

「安靜！讓他說完。」Earl惡狠狠的瞪了插嘴者一眼，揮手示意要Will繼續。

「謝謝。據我所知，歷史上曾洩露身份的不只有他，但帶人類進入聖域的倒是頭一遭。他意圖破壞人類和天使之間千百年來好不容易維持的平衡關係-」還沒講完，台下已經再度爆發出一陣議論，人聲嘈雜、此起彼落。

「夠了。」天使長舉起一隻手，要大家安靜，Will也很識相的閉上嘴巴。

「我感謝你為種族做的一切，但我想聽聽當事人的說法。」天使長起身，緩緩走下祭壇。

「Ramin，你真的做了這樣的事嗎？」天使長的聲音莊重威嚴，但隱隱透著一股慈愛之情，是其他天使所沒有察覺的。  
Ramin緩緩抬起頭，看著眼前已經滿頭白髮的天使長。  
Colm臉上還是掛著同樣的慈祥笑容，和自己小時候ㄧ模一樣。

「我....是...是的。」

「你愛她嗎？」Colm輕聲問道。  
Ramin點點頭，沒有說話。他可以聽到周圍傳來幾聲竊笑，但也有幾聲輕聲的斥責，很快的，會議室又再度陷入死寂。  
「這是你帶她來伊甸園的原因？」

「是的...我...我想要她快樂...」

「啊，Ramin啊。」Colm嘆了口氣。  
「當我找到你的時候，智者就曾告訴我，這孩子的心胸比七海都還要寬敞，這是上天給他的恩賜，卻也是上天給他的詛咒。這樣的心胸，造就了現在的你，也促成了現在這個必然的結果。我能理解你的好意，Ramin。但伊甸中白紙黑字的教條，就連身為天使長的我也無權去改變。我們需要藉由大天使會議來決定如何處理。」  
Colm拍了拍Ramin的肩膀，接著轉身走回祭壇，仰望穹頂的金色十字架，用聖柳拐杖敲了一下地板。

「我，第1944屆天使長，Colm Wilkinson，在此祈求長老賜予大家勇氣、智慧和悲憫，維持會議最大的公正性。」語畢，一道金光從穹頂西側的小窗射入，照亮了十字架頂端的米迦勒雕像。

「現在，我們開始表決。」Colm轉過身，面向眾天使們。

「認為白天使Ramin Karimloo，為了讓愛人快樂因而向人類坦白身份，並攜帶愛人前來伊甸園，符合叛亂罪的人，請示意。」神奇的是，除了幾名黑天使舉手以外，其他天使則完全不動如山。  
Colm環顧四周，點了點頭。

「認為此舉是出於善意，應當無罪的人，請示意。」有幾名白天使舉了手，但大部分的天使還是不為所動。這次的表決沒能投出結果。

「天使長，」一名白天使站了起來，「我有個問題。根據Swenson的說法，我們並無法得知這個人類是否有不良意圖，也無從得知Karimloo有意圖破壞天使和人類和平的事實，因此我認為這項指控仍有不縝密之處。」

「但他告訴了人類他的身份！他還帶她來我們的至尊聖所！」剛剛舉手表示有罪的一名黑天使也立刻起立反擊。

「根據這兩項事實，我們只能確定Karimloo有罪，但是否符合叛亂罪，我覺得證據不足。」另一名黑天使說道。

「天使本來就是個充滿關愛的種族，Swenson的指控讓我有點不舒服。Karimloo不該帶人類到伊甸園是一回事，但他極盡所能讓愛人開心，那是另一件事。在我看來，這和叛亂罪的判例相差甚遠，我們甚至不了解這個人到底是誰，這麼快就下定論一定會出差錯。」一名女天使嚴肅地說道。

「哼，教條寫得清清楚楚，我真的搞不懂為何你們還在替這樣的罪犯辯護！」Will不屑的表示。

「這不是辯護！這是實事求是！天使從不做不清不楚的決定，我們需要更多證據...」

「對！證據，我們需要她的愛人也到場....」

「讓人類進到聖墓教堂？開玩笑嗎？」

「瘋子！」

「他有罪不表示這個最是叛亂罪！不要因為他的才華比你好就這樣陷害人家！」

「有罪就是有罪，哪有那麼多藉口！我們應該把他逐出伊甸園！」

「我們需要證人..」

「肅靜！」Earl厲聲喝道，洪亮的嗓音迴盪在穹頂之下，台下馬上鴉雀無聲。

「Will Swenson，我特別允許你將這名人類帶到會場，我們需要她一起進行審判。」

「我不認為這是個好主意，大天使Earl...」

「你聽到我的指令了，Will。帶她進來。」

「他做不到。」Ramin小小聲的說。

「什麼？」Earl 回道，目光轉到Ramin身上。

「他做不到....因為.....因為他...他殺了她。」此語一出，在座的天使紛紛到抽一口氣。連平時總是看起來和藹的Colm臉上的笑容都消失殆盡。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在得知Will擅自處決人類後，天使們真的會贊同他的作為嗎？

「你殺了她？你殺了人類？」Earl不可置信的看著Will。

「對於有可能污染至尊聖所的一切事務，移除他們是我的義務，也是責任。」Will面無表情地說。

「但這樣的義務並沒有允許你可以取人類性命！」一名白天使叫道，憤怒地揮舞著拳頭。

「殺人已經違背了天使的本性！兩個人都有罪！」一個高瘦的女黑天使尖聲表示，「我為身為黑天使感到羞愧！」

「這是惡魔之行！無法原諒！」

面對突如其來的轉折，大家似乎已經將討論中心移到Will身上，這和他原先所想的完全不一樣。他一生中向來遵循黑天使的誓言，捍衛伊甸、保護種族、移除任何可能的威脅....但此刻，這些終極一生努力的目標卻一個個被否定，忽視，而如此行為反倒被大家認為是比讓人類知道天使的秘密以及來到伊甸園還要更嚴重的事！簡直莫名其妙！

「睜開你們的眼睛吧！歷史上與人類接觸的前車之鑑，大家心裡都有底，有哪一次是好事？若不是因為黑天使們的努力，今天的伊甸園早已不復存在！我到過人間，見識過他們的陰險狡詐，不像你們！整天只活在自己編織的美好理想當中！醒醒吧！天使是關愛的種族這種說法，套用在人類上簡直是對自己的一種羞辱！」Will不甘示弱地回擊，成功得到幾名黑天使的肯定。但許多大天使顯然被Will這番言論激怒，彼此的叫罵聲越來越大，漸漸地形成了兩派成員互相叫囂的激烈場面。

Earl頻頻瞥向Colm，天使長臉上盡是疲憊，一隻手扶著太陽穴，似乎非常苦惱。  
另一名五級大天使從第三層座位上走了下來，嘆了口氣。

「Earl，這該怎麼處理？」白天使語氣沈重。「大家似乎都還沒準備好面對如此...重大的事件。」

「我知道，John。」黑天使抬頭望向金光閃閃的米迦勒。「也許這是上天給我們天使的考驗？Karimloo的作為固然有其不妥，但Swenson如此激烈的處理手段...這是私刑啊。」

「我們必須在人性與教條之間作出抉擇，或者找到一個平衡點。但恐怕以現在的情況...」John Owen-Jones環顧四周，一些年輕的大天使已經早已離開座位，站到桌上指著與自己意見不同的天使大聲叫囂，一些性格比較穩重的天使則是想盡辦法拉住那些看起來已經快要失手打人的天使，原本肅穆的會議室頓時陷入一團混亂。

「夠了！」Colm看不下去，直起身子，將手中的聖柳手杖往地上重重一敲，台下的紛嚷瞬間消失無蹤。他轉頭，對著Earl使了一個眼色，後者則是表示肯定的點點頭。

「針對Karimloo和Swenson的案件，由於關鍵證人無法到場，因此叛亂罪的指控不成立。」Earl停頓了一下，確保在場每位天使都聽到自己的宣讀。

「針對攜帶非我種族進入聖地，以及在非非常時期殺害人類，兩件事實皆屬實，罪證確鑿。兩人同樣有罪。」

Will臉上的笑容早已扭曲成難看的神情。

「至於罪行的懲處相關決定，將由四級和五級大天使以及天使長共組第7次密會，即刻生效。請四級大天使以下的成員退出會議室。」John宣布道，同時伸手指向巨大的木頭拱門，木門隨即開啟，而外頭也已經聚集了大批好奇的圍觀者。

「結果如何？誰死了嗎？」

「密會？上次密會不是已經是幾百年前的事....」

「什麼？你說天使殺了人！？」

隨著非相關人士漸漸退出會議室，外頭的討論也漸趨熱烈，尤其當兩位當事人出來時，負責維安的黑天使們也是費了好一番功夫才沒有讓排山倒海而來的圍觀者衝進會議室。

「Ramin!」Andrew很快地跑了過來，臉上滿是著急。「結果如何？」

「他八成死不了。」一旁的Will沒好氣地說道。「我倒是沒想到你會用這件事轉移焦點，Ramin。」

「你怎麼可以這麼說？」Andrew再也忍不住，終於對Will開火。「在你殺人的同時，你早就已經背棄了你天使的身份。更別說你還用這種方始重傷你曾經的好友！難道你一點人性都沒有嗎？現在反而誣陷Ramin利用這件事時來對付你？」

「人性！」Will難以置信的瞪著Andrew。「就是因為人性，才讓這個種族變得如此軟弱！我是社會的秩序守護者，卻一在的被這種根本不應該存在於我族的倫理觀否定！到底是誰背棄了天使的本質？」

「也許是因為黑天使的身份，讓你迷失了自我，Will。在你成為天使、或是生為天使的那一刻，關愛和分享原本就是最重要的使命，不管你的義務是保護、還是監督，這些都是你成為天使後才附加的目標，但我們大家的本質，應該要是一樣的。」

「哼，」Will冷笑道。「多麽天真爛漫的思維！總有一天，你會知道人心到底有多麽險惡，而我族的意志又是如此的薄弱！要是在教條下繼續去做這種曲解，那麼我已經可以看見我族漸漸走上滅亡之路。如此袒護罪犯，和那些低賤的人類又有什麼不一樣！」

「教條也是由天使訂出來的，那原本就是人倫思維架構下的產物，身為天使，如果只能活在固有的框架之下，那又有何意義？」

「如果教條是可以被這樣利用，那教條存在的目的又是什麼？知法犯法的人變成英雄，守法的哨兵反倒變成人人唾棄的對象？還有天理嗎？」

「如果永遠只知道活在教條底下，那麼身為天使又-」Andrew正要極力反駁，卻被再次響起的急促鐘聲打斷。

「是密會結果！」他聽到從不遠處飛過的天使說道。果不其然，在鐘聲響畢後，會議室的大門再度打開，Earl, John以及另外一位大天使緩步走出，周圍的喧鬧聲瞬間平息下來，大家都膽戰心驚地準備聽取密會最終判決。

「第七次密會結果，針對被指控者所犯下的罪行，在經大天使們表決之後，判決如下。」

「白天使Ramin Karimloo，由於向非我族坦白身份，並在未經許可下攜帶非我族類擅闖至尊聖所，但動機並無惡意，判決未來30年內，不得再次與人類有所接觸，亦不可下凡。即刻起立即生效。」

「30年...」Ramin低頭看了看自己的雙手。30年不能到人間去...那是生不如死的折磨....雖然有一部分的自己提醒自己，這樣的判決已經非常寬恕；但另一部分的自己已經隨著判決落入死亡的深淵。Andrew似乎也察覺了好友情緒的轉變，輕輕拍了拍他的肩膀。

「至於黑天使Will Swenson，」

Earl看了看手中的羊皮紙，深深吸了一口氣。

「雖然聲稱為了保護我族，但在未經許可擅自以殘酷手段奪取無辜個體性命，已經嚴重違背我族原則-」眾圍觀者開始掀起騷動，Will臉上也閃過一絲不安。  
「判決除去其天使身份，直到其能領悟天使的處世真諦。判決就此定讞。」

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

「除去...除去天使身份？」Will不可置信的喃喃自語，現場也頓時鴉雀無聲。Ramin也暫時忘卻了內心的痛苦，一臉茫然的望向Earl。這是他始料未及的判決結果，被除去天使身份已經是僅次於死刑最重的罪行。

「這是什麼笑話！」Will回過神，顫抖的語氣透露出無盡的憤怒。

「沒有賜你死，已經是很大的恩賜了。」一名四級大天使嘟囔道。

「難道你們連一點自知之明都沒有？該死的應該是他！」Will厲聲喝道，抽出寶劍指著跪坐在地，仍還沒從剛剛的震驚中回過神來的Ramin。

「我這麼做，完全是黑天使的權利義務範疇！Earl, Andy,難道你們都沒有要一點話要說？」

「很抱歉，Swenson。但我並沒有能力否定密會的判決結果。」Earl面無表情的搖搖頭，眼神去透露出無盡的同情之情。「跟我們來吧，John會執行你的懲罰。」

「..」Will覺得週遭的世界正在快速的崩塌。他所熟知的一切...他一生努力的目標...現在隨著無情的判決全數化為灰燼。失去了身份，他便只是成為自己所鄙視的低賤種族罷了，為何他們有這樣的權力可以剝奪自己的一切，為何Ramin….

Ramin。他曾經的好友，如今卻害自己一無所有。全是因為他的無知...要是他當初沒有愛上Amanda...這一切或許就不會...想到這裡，Will也忍不住流下淚水，不是因為不捨，而是極度的憤怒。

「Ramin Karimloo！這就是你想要的對吧！仗著有許多大天使站在你那邊，就可肆無忌憚地享樂！憑什麼你可以永遠面向光明，而我卻只能造訪那些人間最黑暗的角落？憑什麼你可以奪走我所知的一切！」Ramin聽到Will呼喚自己的全名時瑟縮了一下。Will從來沒有叫過自己的全名，現在這種情況只說明了兩人的友誼關係已經完全破裂。Will哭紅的雙眼散發著狂狷的怒火，握著劍的那隻手早已因過度施力而指節泛白。

就在Ramin準備回話的時候，Will率先出手。

一切發生得太快，等Ramin回過神來，Will已經來到他的面前，利用俯衝而下的力量將他撞飛。

「Will，住手！」Andrew展開翅膀護著Ramin，但畢竟黑天使的力量並非自己所能比擬，Will用黑色的翅膀隨意一撥，便將Andrew硬生生推開。

「如何，想來回味一下你小時候最喜歡的鬼抓人嗎，Ramin？」Will發瘋似的笑道，飛到半空中，準備下一次的襲擊。

「放肆！不許在聖墓教堂裡撒野！」一名大天使尖聲叫道。「撒野？」Will惡狠狠地轉頭，「今天大天使會議的判決，才是對我族的褻瀆！你們根本不配這樣的地位！」語畢，Will收起翅膀，再快速展開，三根飛羽朝著該名大天使的方向飛出，羽管硬生生的插在其身後的牆上。

「Will，夠了。有什麼不滿，衝著我來。我知道你對我很不爽。」Ramin也飛到了空中，擋在Will和受到過度驚嚇的大天使中間。

「Ramin！你瘋了嗎！」Andrew在地面上也準備起飛，卻被Ramin制止。

「Andrew，你不要插手，這是我們兩人之間的事。」

「兩人之間的事？」Will冷笑道，「都到了這種時候還要逞英雄，那麼就讓我們見識看看，你們的英雄到底有多少能耐！」說罷，Will將翅膀微微向內縮，接著向一枚子彈一般向Ramin衝去，撞擊力道之大，震碎了Ramin身後的玻璃花窗，兩人也隨之從窗戶掉了出去。玻璃碎片四濺，天使們紛紛展開翅膀保護自己，有些則是同樣飛到空中，準備逃離現場。

「Ramin！」Andrew用翅膀護著自己，躲過了漫天飛散的碎玻璃，也從破掉的花窗飛了出去。

「真是夠了，你們幾個！跟我來！今天伊甸園不許再有任何鮮血滴落！」Earl展開巨大的黑色翅膀，引領著數名黑天使迅速跟了上去。John則負責指揮聖墓教堂的現場秩序，並將傷者移送到教堂後方的醫療室。

「John….」John抹去額頭上的汗水，這時才發現天使長已經悄悄飛到自己身後。

「Colm!」大天使驚呼。他已經有好一陣子沒有看到Colm展翅飛翔。天使長年事已高，飛行需要耗費巨大的能量，因此Colm大部分時間都是步行。他的羽毛是灰色的，不若其他天使一般潔白或黝黑，但是有著一種好比雲母般柔和的光澤，非常漂亮。

「我早該遇見這一切的....我老了，John。我的觀察力不再像以前ㄧ樣靈敏，我甚至沒有注意到他們的心境變化...」Colm望著中殿的一片狼籍，嘆了口氣。

「Colm，這不是你的錯......」John在吩咐一群天使前去把散落的玻璃清理後，輕聲說道。「Ramin原本就是個很擅於隱藏自己的孩子，又長年在外闖蕩，這種事在所難免吧。」

「但是今天這樣的打擊......不捨啊。那孩子在戰亂中失去了雙親，直到現在還不知道自己的故鄉在哪裡...儘管音樂之神似乎特別眷顧他，我深知他的心靈一直是孤獨的。好不容易找到了一個寄託的對象，卻因為天使和人類的矛盾而演變成現在這個樣子....John，我們是不是需要改變？」

「改變嗎....也許吧。」John望著遠方的夕陽，莫名的傷感湧上心頭。「身為天使，究竟是上天的祝福，還是詛咒？」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Ramin強忍著背上無數被玻璃割傷的傷口，努力展開翅膀，設法掙脫Will的箝制。再重新找回平衡後，他試著降低飛行高度，利用聖墓教堂的地勢使自己靠滑翔加速，以節省體力。一開始，Ramin還能和Will保持一段距離，畢竟自己平時來往人間和伊甸的鍛鍊，使自己的耐力在眾白天使之上。但背傷的確對飛行造成了影響，尤其每揮動一下翅膀，每道劃口就被拉開一點，因此自己的速度始終無法提升。很快的，Will便追了上來，他從上而下，像是獵鷹捕捉獵物一般，一把抓住了Ramin的衣襟，接著用一隻手狠狠勒住白天使的脖子。

「Will，住手！」儘管Andrew已經用最快的速度飛行，但黑天使的力量遠超過自己，因此始終無法拉近與Will的距離。終於，他看見Will的速度慢了下來，消失在生命樹的後方。  
無法呼吸的Ramin很快就失去了飛行的力氣，只能拉著Will往地上墜落。由於剛才飛行的速度太快，再加上Ramin的重量，Will來不及做好降落姿勢，因此兩人幾乎是半滾半滑的摔在草地上。

「你跑不過我的，Ramin。」Will喘了幾口氣，很快又來到Ramin旁邊。後者因為剛才的衝擊再加上Will的鎖喉，只能無力的倒在草地上，用力咳嗽。

「如何，還想打嗎？我的朋友。」Will拍了拍身上的草葉，拾起剛剛掉落的劍。

「我..我不會...跟你打的....永遠....」Ramin虛弱的翻過身，扶著生命樹的枝椏緩緩站了起來。

「是嗎...那真是..太可惜了。」Will失望的轉過身，看著遠方。「原來我曾經認識的Ramin Karimloo，只是個無藥可救的懦夫。」

「...」Ramin還來不及回話，Will便再度以迅雷不及掩耳的速度轉過身，朝白天使的腹部踹了下去。Ramin被這突如其來的一腳擊倒，再度失去平衡的往後仰，摔在草地上。Will則見勢一躍而起，右腳重重踩在Ramin右邊翅膀的骨架上，尺骨和撓骨應聲碎裂，Ramin痛得大叫，那是白天使從來沒經歷過的痛，如同千百隻針從翅膀直衝心窩腦門。

Ramin痛苦的呻吟，想盡全力用另一隻翅膀把Will的腳撥開，但Will絲毫沒有移動，反倒是持續施加壓力在已經骨折的翅膀上。

聽到Ramin淒厲的尖叫，儘管已經疲憊不堪，Andrew仍盡可能的以最快速度飛到兩人最後墜落的地方。

「Ramin!你還好-天啊！Will，你他媽給我滾開！」Andrew看到自己的好友被壓在地上痛得死去活來，顧不得黑天使比自己壯碩許多，用盡全力就往Will身上衝去，將對方撞倒在地。

「看來你的小夥伴還真有兩把刷子。」Will很快就站了起來，拔出劍，一步步逼近氣力放盡的Andrew。

「不...Will，不要這麼...做..」Ramin咬著牙吐出幾個字，在儘量不動到右翅的情況下翻過身，緩緩爬向Will，用雙手拉著住的腳跟。「Andrew，快走！」

「嘖，這種時候就這麼有活力。」Will甩開了Ramin的手，接著一把掐住對方的脖子，將白天使舉了起來。

「Will，你瘋了嗎！把他放下！」Andrew顯然已經被Will幾近瘋狂的行為嚇得臉色發白。生命樹生長在伊甸園邊緣，旁邊就是一座懸崖，其下完全沒有任何陸地或石頭，只有一朵朵時而飄過的白雲。

「你曾說過，這裡是看雲海最好的地點，是吧。」Will小聲說道，一步步朝懸崖逼近。Ramin這時彷彿突然意識到Will的意圖，開始奮力掙扎，雙手使勁的要把Will的箝制掰開，但完全徒勞無功。  
在翅膀斷了的情況下，要是從這裡掉下去，等待自己的必定只有死亡。

「W...i.ll...」Ramin哀求道。有那麼一瞬間，Will佈滿血絲的雙眼閃過一絲愧疚，但隨即又被洶湧的怒火所取代。

「很抱歉，Ramin，但我得讓你體會失去一切的那種痛。在我還沒變成人類之前，這是黑天使能給你的最後祝福。」語畢，Will拿起寶劍，俐落的在白天使的身上畫了一刀。血珠順著持劍的方向飛出，猩紅的液體在夕陽照射下，猶如一粒粒晶瑩剔透的石榴子，散落在生命樹旁的綠茵上。

「永別了，Ramin。」Will鬆開了手，而白天使便宛如一只破爛的布娃娃一般，墜入下方橘色的雲海之中。

「不！！！！」Andrew高聲哭喊，他無法相信Will竟然真的親手了結的自己好友的性命。  
等到Earl率領著其他黑天使趕到生命樹時，只找到已經哭成淚人兒的Andrew Kober，以及一旁露出滿意微笑的Will Swenson。

 

ＴＢＣ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will基本上是一個把自己的使命看得比什麼都還要重的人，就像大悲的Javert，但當自己認知的一切分崩離析時，他比鯊威更激進一點，不是選擇自我了結，而是要毀掉一切（我也很心疼，所以之後有機會別的故事會寫甜甜的Will來補償，如果有能力的話）
> 
> Ramin就是個渴望完全自由的大好人，在不知道自己身世的情況下，伊甸是他永遠的家，但人間卻有著太多新奇、待發掘的事物、以及無限美好的回憶，因此人間對白天使來說是不可或缺的生命共同體(?)


	7. Chapter 7

看著伊甸越來越小的輪廓，Ramin疲憊地闔上雙眼。

 

一切都結束了。遠離了伊甸園的光輝，一月的寒風漸漸露出兇殘的本質。強風夾帶著細碎的冰晶高速劃過自己，曾經溫暖的夕陽則早已不見蹤影。

 

是暴風雪。

 

Ramin在紐約時曾看過一兩次大風雪，那是伊甸從沒有機會看見的天氣現象。霧白灰暗的天空，將大地染成一片雪白，老樹被霧淞覆蓋，一種大自然最蒼勁純潔的美。

 

有時Ramin倒還滿喜歡在風雪中飛行，享受那種凜冽的快感。

 

雪帶給天使的意象如此之強烈，自古以來許多創作的主題都和雪景或冬天有關。或許是因為那抹潔白，和白天使的羽毛如出一徹，再加上雪花精巧細緻的幾何結構，雪對於白天使來說總有一種莫名的熟悉感，那是最冰冷的溫暖。

 

但此刻的雪，似乎帶著滿滿敵意，在冬風的加持下凌遲著籠罩於暴風雪下的萬物。而曾經被白雪加護的白天使，如今則成了惡劣天候下的獵物。

 

Ramin可以感覺到死亡距離自己越來越近。隨著他高速墜落，呼嘯的風聲蓋過了自身的痛楚、麻痺了自己的感官。一切他所能聽見的，只是絕望深淵傳來的死亡氣息。

 

回憶一幕幕的在腦海中展現，那他曾經所擁有的一切快樂...那些和Amanda共度的美好時光，小時候與Will和Andrew打成一片的情景...他真的要就此放棄這一切嗎？儘管自己的愛人已經逝去、兒時玩伴也重傷了自己...但是...

 

「太早了，Ramin。現在放棄還太早了。」是天使長的聲音。

 

「Colm….」他對自己的童年沒有什麼記憶，唯一有印象的是空氣中瀰漫的煙硝味，以及四周隆隆的砲火聲。他不記得自己的父母長什麼樣子，不記得自己的家鄉在哪，也不知道自己是如何被帶到了伊甸園。

 

第一個讓他感受到家人的關愛的人，就是Colm Wilkinson。天使長建築了自己對世界的初步認識，並且將各個藝術領域都叫紹給自己認識。也許Ramin不知道，在Colm第一次在伊朗的滾滾黃沙中找到自己時，他便知道自己的與眾不同；正因如此，Colm可說是親自把Ramin拉拔長大。

 

一滴眼淚劃過寂靜的深淵，滴落在內心中靜如銅鏡的湖水，泛起一陣漣漪。

 

Colm慈祥的臉龐漸漸浮現，那一樣溫暖的微笑，雙眼微微瞇起，好似新月一般。那一刻，他彷彿感受到伊甸溫暖的陽光，再次擁抱了自己。

 

一滴猩紅滴落，瞬間染紅了原先平靜的湖水，一絲一縷的向外擴散，隱約而來的是淡淡的玫瑰香味。

 

自那層層紅色底下出現的，是Amanda美麗的側臉。她微笑著，看著遠方。

「這裏好美，Ramin。」她指了指天際線的一抹金光，Ramin認出那是聖墓教堂的圓頂。

 

「Mandy….我...」

 

「又要道歉了嗎？Ramin。」Amanda轉過頭，金色的夕陽倒映在咖啡色的瞳孔裡，像顆發光的琥珀。

 

「我...是我害了你...」

 

「從我們認識之後，你總是覺得自己哪裡做錯了，然後口口聲聲都是對不起。」Amanda笑了笑，伸手摸了摸Ramin的臉頰。

 

「你什麼都沒做錯，Ramin。你和我分享你的世界，帶給我那些最快樂的時光....那種感覺是世界上所有男人都無法帶給我的。我這輩子做過最正確的決定，就是愛上了你，我的天使。」

 

「Mandy...」

 

「我在這裏很快樂，Ramin。在你的美好世界裡，這是我求之不得的享受。」

 

「不...」Ramin可以感覺到自己的雙眼盈滿了淚水。「沒有你，我的生命盡是無盡的黑暗，讓我去找你吧！我們一起在那裡生活.....」他緊緊握住了愛人的雙手。

 

「我只希望你快樂，Ramin。你的旅程才剛剛開始，而我已經到達了終點，一個絕美的終點。我不希望你永遠背負著愧疚和自責，而被困在記憶的濁流之中。能得到一名天使的護佑，已經我不知道幾輩子修來的福氣...」Amanda用手輕輕擦拭白天使流下的淚水。

 

「這世界上還有很多人值得這些護佑，Ramin，繼續你的使命，將愛和快樂與別人分享，然後找到你自己在這世界上的一席之地吧。答應我，勇敢的活下去。我會永遠在這裡等你。」

 

「Mandy….我不..不能...」白天使的視線因為淚水逐漸模糊，猩紅的波浪和金黃色的夕陽共同交織成一片炫目的晚霞，遙遠的聖墓教堂則傳來低沈的鐘聲，彷彿宣告著什麼事即將要結束一般。

 

「我該走了....請記得，好好活下去，為了我，也為了你自己。」

 

「少了你的凡間，只剩下絕望和傷悲，那不再是我熟知的世界....」Ramin拉住Amand的手，眼神盡是哀求。

 

「不會的，Ramin。人間還有很多的美好等你去發掘...更多的人、事、物....也許你會遇到比我更了解、更體貼你的人-」

 

「不可能！」Ramin哭喊道。「不可能......」

 

「別再為我流淚了，我的天使。我們不能因為美妙的夢境而忘卻了真實的人生。」Amanda微微笑著，將頭輕輕倚靠在Ramin懷裡。「要堅強喔。」她在白天使耳邊細語，緊接著幻化成無數隻五顏六色的彩蝶，乘著暮色的金光飛向遠方。

 

「Mandy…..」隨著蝴蝶們越飛越遠，夕陽也漸漸落入遠山之下，四周的溫度也急速降低，強風再起，很快的，溫暖鮮艷的伊甸景色已再度被烏雲和黑暗取代。

 

Ramin倏地睜開眼。

 

「還不能死...」Amanda的話語彷彿還在耳邊迴盪。他不知道自己下墜了多久，也不知道自己正往哪裡墜落。但他可以確定，要是自己再不加把勁，自己一定無法活命；即使摔到海裡，也可能沒有足夠力氣游到岸邊。

他先慢慢地展開左翅，讓風先將自己帶起，減緩下墜的速度，接著忍著劇痛將已經折斷的右翅盡可能深直，即使尺骨後段完全無法施力，多少還是可以達到維持平衡的效果。大部分時間，白天使都是用展翅滑翔的方式，僅以左翅控制速度和方向，一方面省力，二來減低振翅的頻率可以讓自己好受一點。

 

雖然每一次振翅那種撕裂心肺般的痛楚還是相當令人難受，但為了平安著陸的可能性，也只能咬牙苦撐。每隔一陣子，Ramin會閉上眼，暫時忽略身上的傷口以及自己身體的抗議，讓自己的直覺導引自己，到那個他再也熟悉不過的城市。但在失去了Amanda後，紐約似乎頓時失去了那股引領自己的力量，也使得Ramin很難進行定位。

 

經過幾次嘗試，白天使終於抓到了那股極為微弱的信號，從遠方的暗處傳來。此時的天空已經完全被黝黑所覆蓋，烏雲遮住了星斗和月亮，雪也再次大了起來。寒冷使得無法活動的右翅逐漸麻木，而強風則是一點一滴消磨著白天使最後僅存的體力，到最後，真的只能靠著意志力苦撐。

 

一趟原本能輕鬆應付的飛行，此刻卻好像一場漫長的折磨，好似永遠看不到盡頭。

 

當長島的燈火終於從風雪中透出，白天使早已氣力放盡，任憑地心引力和風雪將自己往西邊推。儘管如此，他知道自己成功的抵達了自己在凡間曾經的居住地。在Ramin失去意識之前，最後映入眼簾地是中央公園高大的白楊樹和赤松。

 

***

 

過了不知道多久，縱使疲倦和疼痛幾乎使白天使放棄了再度醒來的念頭，在求生意志驅使下，Ramin還是努力地睜開了眼睛。四周仍是漆黑一片，代表喧囂的城市仍在沈睡。

 

大雪已經停歇，但四周已是一片茫茫的銀白世界，自己的身上也覆蓋了一層薄薄的積雪。他試著移動四肢，都還正常，除了自己斷掉的右翅之外，因此草地和上面的積雪似乎替自己緩衝了不少撞擊的力道。

 

他用手輕輕拍掉了身上的積雪，接著坐起身子，環顧四周。令他慶幸的是，附近沒有任何人影，也沒有在公園徘徊或睡覺的流浪漢。要是有人看見一個身上長著白翅膀又全身血跡斑斑的「人」大半夜躺在中央公園裡的雪地上，大概隔天早上就會上社會頭條了，而且這一次恐怕不會只有一個人知道天使的秘密。

 

現在的當務之急，是把這對翅膀隱藏起來，偽裝成一名凡人的樣子，然好找到一個可以讓自己稍微休息的地方，不然他幾乎可以確定自己無法撐過這個漫長的夜晚。在天使下凡之後，他們擁有隱藏身份的能力，也就是能利用意念將翅膀完全隱形，連摸都摸不到。

但此舉需要耗費相當大的能量，特別是在人間需要不斷維持隱形。因此在身心都受到極大創傷的情形下，即使擁有比人類優異的體力和能耐，Ramin也不是很有把握可以將這一切做好。總之，得先找個地方休息，他仍記得自己和Amanda在曼哈頓下城區的公寓，雖然自己百般不願意再踏進那個充滿悲傷回憶的地方，但現在這種非常時期，那裡是一定最安全的。至少，等自己的身體稍微恢復之後，才有往別處移動的可能。

 

Ramin吃力的站起身子，倚靠在一旁的白楊樹幹上。背上和腹部的傷口仍隱隱作痛，雙腳又因為積雪而有些僵硬，因此才踏出前起步之後白天使變笨拙的向前撲倒，一頭栽進積雪裡。

 

「....」在一連串無聲的咒罵之後，Ramin再度站了起來，這一次他決定放慢動作，避免拉扯到身上的傷口，並用一些新鮮的雪替自己腹部的刀傷暫時止血。在轉頭確認自己的翅膀已經消失後，白天使蹣跚的往中央公園的南邊前進。在費盡一番功夫抵達中央公園東南側的哥倫布圓環後，Ramin便意識到自己根本不可能用雙腳走回中城區的住所。

 

他已經完全沒有力氣，身上又沒有錢，不能叫車回去，更何況大半夜地很難會有司機在路上跑。今夜的紐約特別寂靜，或許是因為大風雪的關係，街上遊蕩的人少了許多，四周所見的門窗也大多僅僅關閉。白天使用手扶著冰冷的電線桿大口喘著氣，思緒在腦中烙印的紐約地圖中遊竄。

 

右邊整齊劃一的街道是赫赫有名的地獄廚房，左邊遠方則依稀可看見洛克斐勒中心和帝國大廈的尖塔，者也意味著公寓距離自己所在的位置至少還有三、四公里。Ramin從未在過半夜的時間走過地獄廚房，縱使近年來這區的治安問題已經改善很多，正常人在過午夜之後，仍不會想在該區域逗留。

 

但那裡是距離自己最近的人口密集區，小巷弄很多，也很有可能可以找到藏身的地點，至少可以讓自己捱過這個夜晚。如果往帝國大廈的方向走，將是一段漫長的路程，且中間會經過經融商業區，多半都是高樓大廈，或是空無一人的商辦大樓。萬一自己在路程中體力不支，這裏恐怕很難找到人求救。

 

就在Ramin思考的同時，天上又開始飄起雪花。很快的，雪花越來越多，越下越急，寒風漸漸吹起，不一會兒，寂靜無聲的城市再度成了冰雪和冬風的舞台，肆意地在無月的夜空下喧囂。

 

他快速衡量了一下，決定採用一條折衷的路線，沿著第八大道前進，走在地獄廚房邊緣，如果半途中自己真的撐不下去，或許能在百老匯大道附近的小巷弄找到一些可以躲藏的角落，或是在地獄廚房找個願意好心收留自己一晚的人家。他在昏暗的燈光下踽踽獨行，風雪打在身上，宛如子彈一般，摧殘著已經十分虛弱的身軀。這是白天使頭一次體會到寒冬的無情。眼角的餘光瞥見一間間已熄燈打烊的劇院，無數悲痛的回憶又湧上心頭。

 

以前，在他們相處的過程中，Amanda總是會拉著自己三不五時就往百老匯跑，因此Ramin幾乎已經將所有當時上檔的音樂劇都聽過一回。但此刻，每當自己想到愛人再也聽不到那些她最愛的歌曲，即使再動人、雋永的旋律，在白天使耳中盡是無法承受的痛苦。

 

帝國劇院的牆上正貼著悲慘世界的海報，裏頭的小柯塞特正用水汪汪的大眼睛看著底下馬路的世界，眼神透露出些許無奈和悲憫。Ramin搖搖頭，嘆了口氣，將目光移開那些會使自己觸景生情的建築，接著轉身走進一條自己之前沒有走過的小巷子。

 

巷子非常窄，大概只夠一個成年人通過，而且十分曲折。這在曼哈頓和地獄廚房等街道多半呈棋盤方格規劃的區域是非常不尋常的。巷子的入口就離喧囂的劇院密集區不遠，但若是以紐約客的步行速度，非常有可能錯身而過。巷子兩側都是看起來外牆斑駁的公寓，沒有任何店家，十分冷清。但兩側的建築卻擋住了大部分的風雪，雖然濕漉漉的柏油還是透著寒氣，至少沒有像剛剛那樣難受。不知道走了多久，轉了幾個彎，突然出現幾輛老舊的腳踏車，以及一堆整齊疊好的木箱。在木箱的後面，竟然有一間小小的餐酒館。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於故事裡的路人甲乙丙丁戊己.....就是小酒館裡的其他人，都是參考拉面演大悲JVJ時候，ABC之友的演員，但原本愛波寧是設定25AC的 Samantha Barks...後來覺得好像有點怪（時間上兜不起來），所以就換成演珂賽特的Samantha Hill...但如果之後提到愛波寧的話（“如果”），請容許我用Samantha Barks，原因不好說。（兩位Samantha都是女神～～）
> 
> 喔然後JVJ目前設訂是Alfie Boe
> 
> 目前個人是傾向25AC和拉面JVJ時期的cast大雜燴www

「小酒館...?」Ramin揉了揉眼睛，有點懷疑是自己因為失溫而神智不清所看到的幻覺。但確實，在小巷的一個轉折處，路面突然變寬，一間貨真價實的小酒館就坐落在著個迷你廣場的一側，而且顯然還在營業當中。

 

木製的大門上開了一個正方形的窗，是非常傳統老派的樣式。一旁的兩扇小窗透出微弱的黃色燈光，此刻在下大雪的寒夜似乎有著無限的吸引力。大門旁斑駁的圓形杉木招牌，上頭用黑色歌德體寫著簡單的字母「L'ABC」。但引起Ramin注意的是招牌上L'ABC的左上角，還有一小排似乎是用手粗糙刻上去的一行字--Les Amis de。那是悲慘世界中，青年安灼拉領導的革命團體名稱。

 

太有趣了，這間小酒館的老闆八成是個悲慘世界迷，要不就是自己不小心掉進蟲洞真的回到了1832年的巴黎。Ramin緩步走向前，在門口停了下來，靜靜地聽著裏頭的騷動。

 

他可以聽見此起彼落的歡笑和交談聲，酒杯相互撞擊的清脆聲響，似乎還有....音樂！這麼一個神奇的地方，隱身在紐約繁忙大街中的一個暗巷，即使時序已過午夜，小酒館內還是人聲鼎沸。但隔著沈重的木門，所有的聲音僅是若隱若現，糊成一片，很難聽出真正的情形。

 

大門上的窗又是霧面玻璃製，從外頭根本無法依窺究竟，似乎是刻意隱藏著什麼。雖然不知道門後等待的究竟是個怎樣的世界，但透出來的聲音和燈光卻彷彿帶給白天使一種無比的安全感。

 

該這樣貿然進去嗎？他相信如果他表明自己的狀況，應該不至於被趕出去吧....他能再相信人類嗎？自從Will那番激烈的反應之後，Ramin有時也懷疑是不是因為自己把人類都想得跟Amanda一樣友善，才使得這一切不幸發生。

 

萬一裡面的人真的如Will說的，心懷不軌呢？但就算裏頭的人不是什麼友善的好心人士，自己身上也沒有任何一毛錢，因此頂多再自己去找個地方躲起來，沒什麼損失。在呆站在門口想了大概五分鐘後，考量到自己隨時有可能昏倒在路上，Ramin深吸了一口氣，推開了小酒館的門。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

「Hadley? 你把我的無鹽奶油塞哪兒去了？」Alfie Boe正埋頭在廚房小小的冰箱裡，翻箱倒櫃的尋找。

 

「蛤，這種時間了你還要弄什麼東西？？」Hadley Fraser從吧台後的櫃子拿了一瓶上等的琴酒，右手熟練的將已經切半的檸檬擠汁，接著倒入少許白橙皮酒，再灑入幾絲現刨的檸檬皮，俐落地搖了搖手裡的雪克杯，再將乳白色的調酒倒入吧台上的寬高腳杯裡。

 

「誰的白色佳人？快來認領喔～」英國人高聲嚷道，順手將手邊一小杯龍舌蘭酒一口喝乾。

 

Hadley Fraser，獨自從英國跑來紐約進修音樂的青年，由於廚藝天分相當高，再一次偶然光臨L'ABC之後，看到了店長Alfie Boe的徵人啟事，便決定留下來做副手，反正賺點錢當補貼也不錯，特別Alfie又常常在百老匯演出，自己總是可以不用錢的跑到後台聽音樂劇。

 

兩人聯手經營的小酒館，從調酒、正餐、甜點....可說是全部包了，營業時間也沒個固定，通常都是Alfie演出結束後才開門，一開就是開到深夜，很快就成了音樂劇演員下班後常駐聊天的好地方。

 

Alfie有點煩躁的從廚房走出來，一把搶過Hadley手中的酒杯。

「夠啦！別喝了，我的奶油呢？」

 

「呃....在那裡。」Hadley伸手指了指甜點櫃裡一個巨大的巧克力戚楓蛋糕。Alfie一臉驚悚的瞪著露出無辜眼神的英國人。

 

「你到底用了多少奶油在那個該死的蛋糕裡！？講過多少次，奶油沒了要自己去買，每次都是我去補貨，結果我要用的時候就發現被你這小家伙給用完了！」

 

「哎，奶油多一點，蛋糕才好吃嘛！你們說是不是啊？」罪魁禍首特別提高了最後幾個字的音量，轉頭望著窗邊正享用著蛋糕，嘰嘰喳喳聊著天的一群年輕學生，並贏得了一片贊同。

 

「Well, 至少我的蛋糕大受好評，沒糟蹋你的奶油。」Hadley無所謂的聳了聳肩。

 

「....明天給我去買10條回來，你這個小酒鬼。」Alfie嘆了口氣，轉身對著坐在吧台的另一個年輕女生道歉。「真不好意思啊，你要的世界和平餅乾大概得等到明晚了。」

 

「噢，別放在心上，Alfie。」女子啜了口手中的紅酒。「好酒沉甕底嘛。」

 

「Samantha，你改天也許真的該嚐嚐我做的，可比這老頭中規中舉的老套作法有趣多了..」Hadley一陣風似的湊過來，對Samantha眨了眨眼，又衝回去繼續應付其他熟客要求的調酒。

 

「也不過就大他個幾歲而已，這麼幼稚..」Alfie翻了翻白眼，從冰箱拿出了一盤事前切好的波特貝勒蘑菇，順手從流理臺上的巴西里盆在捻了一小撮葉子。

 

「來點蘑菇蛋捲？」

 

「好啊，今天真的餓壞了～」Samantha嘆了口氣，用左手托著自己的臉頰，看起來有些疲憊。

 

「你還沒吃飯？」Alfie一邊加熱小平底鍋，一邊問道。

 

「恩，我在出口簽了快兩個小時的名，哪像你可以在結束後就悠哉的溜出來...」

 

「嘿，我還有店要顧啊！天知道Hadley會不會在我不在時把廚房給炸了-」

 

「阿飛，我聽得到喔～～」Hadley在遠處揮了揮手。

 

「你去忙你的調酒啦，鬧事仔。」Alfie Boe不甘示弱的回應，Samantha見狀則是噗嗤一聲笑了出來。

 

「他感覺還挺適應的啊，是不是？而且我聽Ensemble那幾個人說，Hadley燒的一手好菜呢。」

 

「哼，要是他沒能力，第一天我就把他轟出去了。」Alfie單手將蛋液打入已裝有融化奶油的平底鍋中，接著丟入蘑菇切片。

 

「主要是他還懂調酒，我們兩人剛好可以實現這間小酒館想要提供的一切，要說缺點嗎，就是他永遠像個小孩，然後...」Alfie嘆了口氣。

 

「過度亢奮？」Samantha看著遠處搖著雪克杯，似乎玩得不亦樂乎的Hadley。

 

「他讓我覺得很老。」Alfie忿忿的說道，右手輕輕將平底鍋一挑，蛋捲很也很乖巧的翻了面。

 

「哈，可是你不覺得自從他來了之後，店裏的氣氛輕鬆許多嗎？我倒滿喜歡現在這樣的。」

 

「好吧，某種程度上的確是有些幫助啦。特別是在那些有加演的日子，晚上來這放鬆一下、做做菜也好。喏，你的蛋捲。」Alfie將熱騰騰的蘑菇蛋捲推到女子面前，在其上灑了一點巴西里。

 

「我開始懷疑要是繼續在這樣下去，我的珂賽特身材會開始走樣。」Samantha盯著自己的腰看了半晌。

 

「但誰管啊？你也知道沒有人能抵抗你的精湛廚藝，Alfie。」說罷，拿起叉子就開始津津有味吃了起來。

 

「你加了起司！」Samantha驚呼。滑順的蛋捲裏頭包裹著爆漿的莫扎列拉，又有波特貝勒蘑菇的鮮味平衡，真是恰到好處。

 

「小驚喜，哈哈。」Alfie也替自己做了一個蛋捲，在旁邊吃了起來。

 

「嘿！阿飛！你給了珂賽特什麼好料，也給我們來點吧～」窩在另一角落已經有些微醺的其他悲慘世界劇組嚷嚷道。

 

「不行，那是珂賽特專屬的，配你們的只有Hadley的調酒而已，特別是你！格朗泰爾。」

 

「誒，你這尚萬強未免也太小氣了，要不叫你那英國小哥給我們做點吃的吧。」飾演馬呂斯的Andy Mientus揮了揮手上的威士忌，臉上盡是圓滿演出之後的歡愉。在密集演出數週後，面對接下來將至的新年假期，大伙兒終於有時間可以喘口氣。

 

「Hadley~你聽到他們的要求了～調完酒就可以去準備忙囉。」Alfie隨意轉了轉手中的叉子，和Samantha互相看了一眼，接了兩人便開始咯咯咯咯的笑了起來。

 

「很好笑是不是？」Hadley沒好氣地將最後一杯番茄汁加倍的血腥瑪麗交給Ensemble的人之後，一個箭步他過來，一把將Alfie面前的蛋捲搶過來，接著以迅雷不及掩耳的速度塞到嘴裡。

 

「Wth...你是喝醉了是不是？」Alfie假裝露出生氣的樣子，Hadley臉上奇怪的表情則是很明顯說明了他正想辦法要把遠超過一人一次嘴巴能負荷的食物量吞下去，惹得Samantha笑得東倒西歪，右手不斷在吧台檯面敲打。

 

「噢，真難吃。」Hadley在把蛋捲成功吞下肚之後，癟著嘴做了個鬼臉。「我說Alfie，那時我應徵的時候，明明說好兩人的分工情況，我負責調酒和甜點，鹹的你來弄，不是嗎？」

 

「哎唷，現在給你機會發揮，你還不把握喔，你們英國佬都那麼死腦筋嗎？」不知道從哪裡冒出來的Kyle酸溜溜地說道，贏得l'ABC演員那桌的人們一陣大笑。

 

「你說誰死腦筋！？」Hadley和Alfie同時轉過頭去，惡狠狠地瞪著剛剛說話的安灼拉。

 

「oops.」Kyle若無其事的聳聳肩，摸摸鼻子拿著自己的酒杯走回座位。

 

「哼。要不是看在你今天唱得那麼好的份上，我這個英國老頭可要你好看。現在...」Alfie轉向Hadley。「要不做蛋捲，要不唱歌。」

 

「啊？別鬧了。」Hadley前一秒還嘻皮笑臉的，一聽到要唱歌馬上一臉慘白。在英國皇家音樂學院畢業之後，為了一圓能在百老匯打出一片天的他，輾轉之下來到紐約繼續發展，但等真正到了這裏，到處都是強者，反而有點怯場。

 

傳統音樂體系培養出來的學生，面對美國樂界很多草根、自由、隨性的音樂，多少都會有點不適應。偏偏這種特性在重複性極高的演出中，可以很容易的變出花樣，演員們也不容易疲乏，更重要的是，能在死板的劇本和歌詞裡輕易地找到可以發揮每個人唱腔、演技特色的地方，也很容易吸引觀眾目光。

 

「你好歹也是來紐約搞音樂的，在我的小酒館唱，不算什麼難事吧。」Alfie看著逐漸失去笑容的Hadley，漸漸露出勝利的微笑。

 

「不是-誒你怎麼可以這麼說--他們都是--都是-」伶牙俐齒的Hadley此刻卻像個結巴的小學生一般，慌慌張張的往廚房躲。

 

「他們都是一線的好嗎！！我唱個毛啦，根本只有獻醜的份....我看我還是去弄吃的好了，呃，你們要吃啥？」身為L'ABC領袖的Kyle站了起來。

 

「我看，我們就來...」高大的黑人環顧了四周，其他人紛紛點頭表示同意。

 

「“品嚐”一下英國小哥的歌聲吧。」語畢，整個酒館爆出一陣喝采，大家紛紛拍手叫好，Alfie也從吧台後面拿出自己的吉他，塞到一臉驚恐的Hadley手裡。

 

「不是這樣的吧.....」Hadley接過吉他，有點不知所措的杵在原地。在老闆和眾多前輩的凝視下，腳下的地板似乎被瞬間抽掉，取而代之的是揮之不去的涼意。

 

「Hadley! Hadley! Hadley!」很快的酒館內的每個人開始為Hadley加油，就算不是劇組人員的散客也跟著此起彼落的加油聲打起節奏。畢竟誰不想要在酒酣耳熱之際來點音樂陪伴呢？平時總是神經大條的英國人此時可以感覺到自己兩頰上的紅暈逐漸擴大，四周的喝彩聲也漸漸淡去，只剩下自己砰砰砰的心跳聲。

 

這麼多年來，Hadley第一次對表演音樂感到恐懼。這或許說明了自己的歷練仍然不夠；照理說，音樂理應是種已經和融合到自己骨子裡的元素，依照不同情境作為情感表達的媒介，是絕對順其自然的事情。

 

「好啦！唱就唱嘛！」Hadley禁不過大夥的盛情，決定豁出去了，反正隨便唱一下自己之前的創作，也沒人事先聽過，比較沒有壓力。他一把搶過吧台上一瓶所剩不多的蘇格蘭威士忌，以驚人的速度將它一口灌完，接著在Alfie和其他人的簇擁下有點搖搖晃晃的被推上小酒館中央的迷你舞台。

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

九。

 

就在此刻，Ramin推開了大門，走了進來。

小酒館的燈光昏暗，再加上現在所有人的目光都集中在中央正在為吉他調音的Hadley身上，因此似乎沒有人注意到有人走進來。

 

「呼...」Ramin暗自鬆了口氣，接著在最角落找了一張沒人的桌子坐下，倚在柔軟的椅背上，靜靜喘息。室內非常溫暖，空氣中除了瀰漫著各種酒和香料的味道外，還有一種無法形容，能使心裡暖暖的愜意。不久後，白天使早已凍僵的四肢也漸漸恢復知覺。

 

雖然小酒館外表十分不起眼，裏頭的空間卻比想像中大上許多，在小暗巷裡的建築構體似乎只佔了入口的前廳部分，後面延伸出來的不規則空間則是嵌在一旁的老舊大樓裡。座椅區大致呈一個馬蹄形，最靠內側的開口處就是吧台和廚房，後方有著一整幅看起來相當氣派的酒櫃。

 

馬蹄形的正中央則是一塊圓形、略突起的南方松木棧舞台，後方擺放著一台有著古典裝飾紋的木製平台鋼琴，旁邊還有一套爵士鼓，從仍光亮的鈀面來看，這裡應當時常有音樂演出。

 

在試了幾個和弦之後，剛剛被拱上台的英國人開使簡短地介紹自己要唱的曲目，但四周還是有太多人在講話、歡呼，再加上無止盡的倦意不斷襲來，白天使很難鎖定歌手的聲音，但自己又不敢往舞台移動，於是最後決定還是待在原位，閉上眼睛，把一切先沈澱下來。

 

“How many times can I say you are my everything...” 是無伴奏的開頭。隨著吉他聲加入，四周的嘈雜也慢慢淡去，只剩下純粹地音樂。

 

這聲音.....

 

“Hard to count at seven a.m….” 帶點鄉村風格的英國腔，柔柔的，聽起來很舒服。不是特別清楚的咬字，將歌詞彼此帶點黏性的串接起來，輕微的壓嗓，但始終由旋律引領，自由而不混亂，出奇地好聽。

 

“Little sleep and patience worn out...”

 

“Drifting back to sleep now and then...”Ramin忍不住睜開眼睛。

 

台上的英國人有著一頭棕色的捲髮，幾綹凌亂的髮絲總是隨著吉他的節奏微微的擺動，但演奏者似乎絲毫不在意。他留著淺淺的絡腮鬍，臉頰大概因為剛剛喝酒而有些泛紅，雙眼瞇成一條線，似乎完全投入在自己的音樂之中。雖然個頭不大，精實的手臂說明了對他對吉他的熟練程度。

 

儘管是自彈自唱，吉他伴奏和演唱完美的融合再一起，絲毫沒有任何不平衡或不和諧之處。和弦轉換的地方非常乾淨，沒有雜音，且安排也十分巧妙，除了4/4拍的節奏輔助外，更有畫龍點睛的效果，使整首歌更有律動性。

 

在間奏的時候，除了應和觀眾熱情的歡呼，白天使也觀察到了一些有趣的小動作，譬如在快速重複的和弦時像小狗一般的吐舌頭。

 

眼前這位素昧平生的人類，卻能帶給自己接觸音樂的那種最純正的喜悅、輕鬆.....以及非常豐富的色彩。在他臉上，他可以看出毫無壓力的快樂和陶醉，若不是有著一顆純樸的心，是沒有人能辦到的。

 

也許一般人無法察覺，但這些細微的特徵看在天使眼裡，卻是是否是個真正享受音樂和藝術的能力指標。在白天使下凡的日子裡，擁有這種特質的人類屈指可數。Amanda就是這樣的一個人。她能和自己心靈相通，儘管大多數時候她自己都無法察覺。但天使是知道的，那種浸淫在藝術裡的快樂，是兩人共有的感受。

 

藉由音樂為媒介，兩人可以不藉由言語交流大量的事物，這也是為何Amanda和自己能這麼契合的原因。但Ramin並沒有想到，在這麼短的時間內會再度遇到這樣的一個人。命運的輪轉啊。這一切究竟是為什麼？

 

“How many times that I say, yes, you're my everything.”

 

“How many times did I say, please don't change.”歌曲結束了。英國人左手按著吉他，臉上綻放出燦爛的笑容，向已經逼近瘋狂的觀眾們揮手致意。

 

「Hadley! Hadley! Hadley!」眾人們頌著演出者的名字。有那麼一剎那，白天使可以感覺到冰如死灰的內心燃起一個小小的火苗。他望向舞台，正好與轉身拿酒Hadley四目相接。

 

「該死...」Ramin快速低下頭，在心裡暗自咒罵道。

 

縱使剛剛的歌聲深深吸引了自己，並不代表自己可以擅自闖入對方的小酒館，也不代表對方就如同外表看起來的那般善良，要是待會就被趕出去怎麼辦？以自己的身體狀況，恐怕沒有辦法再找尋下個藏身點了，因此現在這個地方是他的唯一希望，還是安份點好。

 

過了大概30秒，Ramin還是忍不住抬起頭。畢竟自己坐的地方離舞台還有一段距離，或許有很大的機會Hadley沒看到自己，只是剛好轉身的時候面向自己的方向。

 

他快速地往舞台瞄了一眼。

 

Hadley坐在不知道何時被搬上舞台的吧台椅上，右手拿著一瓶蘇格蘭朗格羅隨意地灌了幾口。儘管他身邊圍繞著許多其他客人，白天使可以確定他始終盯著自己的方向看。

 

好吧，看就看吧，這時候如果畏縮搞不好反而會讓對方起疑。於是Ramin也決定盯著Hadley看。或許是自己的表情因為緊張而有點僵化還是怎麼的，對方突然開始笑。

 

「Hadley，你在笑什麼？」一名客人問道。完蛋，要是還有別人發現自己混進來.....

 

「喔，沒什麼，唱歌的感覺真他媽的讚。」Hadley轉頭笑著回答，接著又灌了一口酒，並朝Ramin眨了眨眼。

 

「當Hadley開始傻笑就代表他快醉了，以我們共事的經驗來看。」另一名英國腔更重的人走過來拍拍Hadley的肩膀。從他還圍在身上的圍裙來推測，這個人應該是酒館的老闆。

 

「才不是什麼傻笑勒！」Hadley用拿酒瓶的那隻手搥了一下對方，露出有點委屈的樣子。

 

「我真的很開心啊，你們這些人，唱歌開心都不笑的嗎？」

 

「好好好，既然咱們小哥今天那麼有感覺，那就多唱幾曲吧，來個悲慘世界如何？聽說你要去試鏡？」

 

「Kyle，別鬧了，我要他去試鏡Marius不下幾百次了，他就是不肯-」

 

「要是我有能力，我當然去啊！」Hadley急忙插話。「你們這些都已經在圈子裡混那麼久的人，講起這些好像很容易！我區區一個英國留學生，沒有第一輪就被刷掉就偷笑了。」

 

「呸呸呸，誰跟你這樣講，我老實跟你說啦，我覺得你的聲音比Alfie好聽喔～」一名在“觀眾席”後方的黑髮青年嚷嚷道。

 

「哎唷，Andy，我看我得在你明天的義大利麵裡下點毒了是不是？」Alfie開玩笑地說道，並從身後的木櫃拿出一罐紅色的東西。

 

「還是你要這個？鬼椒醬？」

 

「行，我掛掉之後Hadley來接我馬呂斯的位子，兩全其美。」

 

「哪裡兩全了？呆瓜。」

 

「我可以不用一直彩排，吃好睡飽，Hadley可以實現他的夢想，不是兩全嗎?」Andy拿起桌上的紅酒杯，向Hadley示意。

 

「然後你就失業囉～」另一名看起來是Ensemble的成員幸災樂禍地說道。

 

「你們就繼續消遣我嘛~~There's a grief that can't be spoken….」Hadley悶悶地説，隨手彈起Empty chairs at empty tables的旋律，哼了起來。

 

「阿飛，不是我要說，這小子聲音是真得好。」

 

「...好吧，我承認。但我已經放棄說服他去試鏡了，你們加油吧。」Alfie舉起雙手表示投降。

 

「Hadley，都得到Alfie的認可了，你還在怕什麼？」Kyle說道。

 

「好啦好啦，別再難為人家了，讓他先專心唱歌吧！接下來的事家下來再煩惱。」Samantha饒富趣味地盯著臉不知道是因為喝醉還是害羞而漲紅的Hadley看，趕緊出來解套。

 

「也是，唱歌唱歌！還有什麼自創曲嗎？」

 

「要不來一些音樂劇選曲吧～」

 

「啊，還是你唱All I ask of you?」縱使紐約的寒夜無情，此刻在這小小的酒館裡卻醞釀著無比的溫度和快樂。白天使可以感覺到自己想要藉由這樣的氣氛來療癒身心的渴望，但同時失去Amanda的痛苦仍深深烙在心底，求錮著自己。

 

他不禁納悶，既然天使和人類有著永遠化不開的隔閡，為何上帝仍執意要讓自己遇見這些人間的美好呢？就算是如此，緊接而來的是無情殘酷的別離，那麼這一切又有什麼意義？

 

墮落的天使，折翼的天使，在孤寂的深淵之中，光明似乎離自己越來越遠，只剩下鮮血和眼淚的顏色。也許有一些事物，是自己永遠也無法得到的。這一切，究竟是祝福，還是咒詛？

 

一滴淚水劃過自己的臉頰，滴落在寂寞內心中靜如銅鏡的湖水，泛起一陣漣漪。

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

十。

 

等到白天使再度醒來，周圍只剩下自己一個人。

 

小酒館的燈已經熄掉大半，大部分的椅子也都已經被搬到桌上去了，看起來已經打烊多時。從仍然漆黑的窗戶來看，現在應該還是凌晨。少了人群和燈光，室內的溫度頓時下降不少，寒氣從木地板之間的縫隙滲進來，令人忍不住直打哆嗦。

 

這時他才注意到自己身上多批了一件咖啡色大衣。

 

正當Ramin正納悶究竟是哪個好心人替自己多加了件衣服時，他聽到吧台後方傳來金屬器具相互碰撞的聲音，還有水龍頭的流水聲。接著那頭熟悉的棕色捲髮從廚房冒了出來。

 

Hadley。

 

當然是Hadley。Ramin想道。

 

在剛剛發生的一切之中，唯一有發現自己的應該就只有Hadley一個人。不過在他要唱第二首之前自己就睡著了，因此後面發生了什麼事自己也不得而知。

 

「哦！你醒了！」Hadley看到Ramin抬起頭，急忙丟下手邊的器具小跑步地趕來。

 

「...我...咳咳-」在好幾個小時又累又渴的情況下，Ramin這時才發現自己連說話的力氣都沒有。

 

「wow wow, 你慢慢來，我給你倒杯水。」Hadley見狀立馬衝到吧台倒了一大杯溫水放到桌上。白天使幾乎是用倒的把那大杯水在短短數秒內灌完。

 

「哈哈，不急～水有很多。」Hadley笑道。Ramin用手抹了抹嘴，有點不好意思地搔了搔頭。

 

「..謝謝你。」在大概30秒後，Ramin小聲說道。「我...我睡了很久嗎？」

 

「恩，大概兩個小時吧？你一定是累壞了，很少人可以在那麼吵的環境下睡著，除非是喝得爛醉--你沒喝醉吧？」Ramin搖搖頭。

 

「那就好，宿醉什麼的最討厭了。」Hadley起身又為白天使倒了一杯水。

 

「那麼， handsome，是什麼風把你吹到這？L'ABC很少有新客人來呢。」

 

「我...我想找個地方避一避風雪。」

 

「喔～那當然！請忽略我愚蠢的問題。但你能找到這裡的也是滿厲害的，哈哈。」

 

「如果打擾到你的話，我可以走-」

 

「哎～哪裡有什麼打擾！外頭這麼冷，別跟我說你穿一身薄外套就想出去，包準五分鐘你就掛了。」Ramin皺了皺眉頭，Hadley似乎意識到自己講錯話，連忙揮手示意。

 

「啊，抱歉，我可能有點醉了...」

 

「沒關係。」

 

「Well, 你的口音聽起來不像當地人？看起來也不像。」Hadley拉了把椅子在Ramin對面坐下，仔細端詳了一番。

 

「恩。」

 

「但是又有一種我不知道怎麼形容的..腔調？告訴我吧，handsome，你究竟來自何方？」

 

「噢對了我是Hadley，從英國來這裡闖天下。」Hadley似乎是意識到自己還沒自我介紹，急忙伸出一隻手。

 

「Ramin。」白天使忍著背上的傷也伸出一隻手和對方握手。雖然對方年紀不大，手指好幾處粗糙的繭說明他應該練了滿久的吉他。

 

「我...」我不知道我從哪裡來。Ramin差點就要這樣講了，但這話聽起來多詭異啊？搞不好對方還以為自己是個瘋子。

 

「我是從中東來的。」Ramin只好隨便諏了一個地點，畢竟他自己也不知道他的故鄉在哪。從他有清楚記憶以來，自己就是在伊甸裡長大。

 

「哦～難怪。」Hadley仔細端詳著面前的白天使。

 

「但你好白喔。」一分鐘後對方下了結論。

 

「也許中東人不是都是你想像的那樣吧，哈哈。」Ramin也坐直身子，看著眼前似乎永遠活力四射的英國人，這是他們第一次近距離的四目相接。他第一個注意到的就是對方的眼睛，灰藍色、帶點橄欖綠的瞳孔，映著比繁星還要閃爍的光芒。

 

「恩，也許吧？但你真的和我遇過的中東人都長得不一樣...」

 

「我就當作是讚美囉？」Ramin看著認真思考的Hadley，忍不住笑道。

 

「當然啦，Raheem。」

 

「Ramin。」

 

「噢shit，真抱歉。Ramin。」Hadley重複了一次。

 

「沒關係，至少不是Ramen。」

 

「拉麵！？！？！啊哈！這座右銘太讚了！那我以後可以叫你Ramen嗎？」那一瞬間，好似有什麼東西在英國人的眼睛裡閃爍著。

 

「不行。」Ramin一口回絕。

 

「好吧....」Hadley失望地低下頭。

 

「話說回來，你應該餓壞了吧，要不要給你弄點吃的？」

 

「唔....」經他這麼一講，Ramin才意識到自己已經有多久沒有吃東西。

 

「可是...我沒有帶錢...」

 

「哎，擔心什麼，現在不是營業時間，我來做主，當然是免費啦～～」

 

「可是-」

 

「哎唷，沒什麼好可是的，既然你有緣找到這，當然得好好招待你一下啦～」說罷，Hadley興沖沖地跑回廚房，開始在冰箱裡找東西。

 

「有什麼特殊需求嗎？像是吃素之類？」

 

「呃...沒有...」其實白天使平常吃得非常清淡，若不是特別需要或是在人間生活時，是不會主動去吃肉的。但此時為了不讓Hadley太麻煩，再加上自己早已經餓壞，也就沒有什麼理由好執著的了。

 

「Perfect。一下下就好啊，稍等！」只見Hadley以驚人的速度在廚房來回穿梭，流水聲、切菜聲、水滾的聲音、櫃子開關的聲音、器具碰撞的聲音.....原本安靜的室內頓時又熱鬧了起來。

 

就當Ramin正在試著解讀空氣中突然出現的特殊香味是什麼的時候，Hadley已經端著熱騰騰的食物送到自己面前。一碗盛滿黃白色湯汁的麵條，上頭鋪滿了叉燒、甘藍菜、玉米粒、醃筍絲，還有一顆剖半的半熟蛋。

 

「...拉麵？？」白天使覺得好像在哪裡看過這種食物，但味道卻是自己不曾聞過的，那是豆類發酵過後的淡淡甜香。

 

「Yep! 味增口味的唷！」Hadley笑得笑個小學生，還特別強調了最後的“p”。

 

「反正是日本很有名的東西啦，嚐嚐看吧！因為要在短時間弄出來所以做味增口味最方便了，我可沒那個力氣在三斤半夜熬大骨湯，哈哈。」味增啊...Ramin嚐了一小口。鹹鹹的，比起聞起來的味道複雜也濃烈的多，但整體算是很平衡的味道，加上各種配料的味道，其實還滿好吃的。

 

「如何？」Hadley滿心期待的盯著對面的白天使，怕對方用筷子不熟練還貼心地拿了一隻叉子放在一邊。

 

「..恩。」不得不說，Hadley的廚藝確實有兩把刷子。雖然只是簡單的拉麵，而且Ramin也很清楚為何Hadley給自己弄了拉麵，不管是湯頭的濃淡掌握、麵條的熟度、各種配料的比例和大小，都讓人吃起來相當自在，沒有任何太多或太少。

 

「謝謝你，Hadley...我真的..」講到這，Ramin突然有點哽咽。在失去Amanda以及相關一連串的悲劇之後，他反覆想著Will曾對自己講過的話，或許跨越天使和人類的隔閡本身就不是被上天所允許的一件事。

 

沒有人可以橫跨兩個平行世界生活，更不能因為其他的事物就忘卻了自己本質的存在，殘酷的現實永遠擺在眼前。是不是自己以前都不敢去面對？然而眼前的英國人，卻對自己毫無保留，還像是對待很熟的朋友一般地招待自己。

 

他可以看到Hadley臉上在替他人服務或伸出援手那種喜悅之情，以及活在當下和他所喜歡的一切的那種豁達瀟灑。和Amanda一樣，他們的心靈都是最純淨的白色，如同月光下的子午蓮一般，在夜晚散發著淡淡的光芒和香氣，或許沒有妖豔引人的色彩，但那份樸實無華卻是永遠無法抹滅的存在。

 

人間有著這麼美的風景，有那些無私與自己分享的人，自己卻無法與之交流，這樣的封閉究竟是為了什麼？也許失去天使身份會是一種解脫。從有記憶以來，白天使首次對自己身份的定位和認可產生了一點點的懷疑。

 

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

十一。

 

 

「Hey。」Hadley伸出一隻手指輕輕抹去Ramin臉頰上的淚水。

 

「你最近八成是遇到了什麼人生低潮，但別失去希望，我的朋友。人總是會經歷那些的，you know? 像是我去試鏡了N次然後都在第一輪就被刷掉那樣，當時當然他媽的難受啊....但又如何呢？我還活著，好手好腳，在這裡找到了可以發揮長才的地方，又可以跟這麼多音樂人沒壓力的交流，當時那些痛苦現在看來也沒那麼嚴重了。」

 

「抱歉，我....我想到了一些...事情。」Ramin吸了吸鼻子，繼續吃著拉麵。

 

「哎，失戀了？」看到Ramin的臉瞬間沈了下去，Hadley很快地就意識到自己又說錯話了。

 

「啊...抱歉...我不是有意的...」

 

「恩，我知道。沒關係。她...她已經不在了。」Ramin輕聲說道，手裡的筷子漫無目的地戳著碗裡的叉燒。雖然理智告訴自己應該封閉一點，不知道為什麼，直覺卻告訴自己Hadley是個可以傾訴心事的對象，就算還不算是真正認識，天使已經可以察覺藏在對方體內的善良。

 

「Oh shit...抱歉...我很遺憾。」Hadley也低下頭，盯著自己的手指，像是做錯事的小孩不敢再看對方一眼。

 

接下來的十幾分鐘兩人沒再說任何一句話。儘管Hadley對這位突然出現在L'ABC的異鄉帥哥有千千萬萬個問題想問，但他明白現在絕對不是個好時機。平常Hadley是不會管這麼多的，想説什麼就批哩啪啦地講，很多時候嘴巴動得比大腦還快，但在面對Ramin時…

 

那是一種自己未曾經歷過的感覺。

 

他臉部深刻的輪廓和那彷彿永遠有太陽光芒閃耀著的琥珀色眼睛令自己無法長久的直視，待在他身邊時，Hadley總感覺有一種隱形的力量籠罩著自己和周遭的一切、一種極為強大的氣場，壓迫著自己，令自己喘不過氣。

 

但同時現在的Ramin看起來又是如此脆弱，臉上盡是揮之不去的倦怠和悲傷，自己也不忍再給他什麼太大的刺激。

 

「It's alright。」Ramin搖搖頭，嘆了口氣，接著舉起碗一口將湯頭一口喝完。暖暖的湯似乎讓自己舒服了一點，也多了點力氣。

 

「Hadley? Hadley.」

 

「恩？抱歉...我有點恍神...」Hadley過了半晌才發現有人在叫他。「沒什麼好道歉的，Hadley。今天你為我做的一切...我...真的不知道怎麼感謝你。」

 

「唔，這沒什麼..舉手之勞罷了。」英國人有點害羞地搔搔頭，在確保沒有跟對方四目相接的情形下快速把桌上的碗筷端到吧台後去洗。等Hadley弄完了雜事再度走出廚房時，他看見Ramin倚在門口，靜靜的盯著窗外，似乎若有所思。

 

「要走了？」Hadley問道。

 

「恩..畢竟再待下去你就不用休息了.....今天打擾地夠多了。」Ramin微笑著轉過頭，臉頰上有著淺淺的酒窩。該死的，為什麼他笑起來那麼好看？Hadley一時之間不知道該怎麼回話。

 

「噢，然後這個-」Ramin把披在身上的大衣脫了下來，交給Hadley。

 

「應該是你的吧。」

 

「Ramin，我不會准許你穿這樣就走出去的，我得承認，我還沒看過一個穿薄夾克可以在冬天的紐約活著的人....你留著吧，我還有大外套。」Hadley搖搖頭，把大衣推了回去。Ramin猶豫了一下下，接著把大衣套回身上，刻意放慢了動作，避免拉扯到自己的傷口。

 

「我會還給你的。」

 

「我相信你會的...你住哪？我可以送你過去。」住哪...他和Amanda的公寓就在大概兩公里外的曼哈頓中城，一個充滿回憶的傷心地。沒有愛人的世界，比極圈的酷寒還要刺骨，若非不是為今天身體狀況所限，白天使是不會想再回去那裡的。對他來說，那棟公寓是只剩下夢境的殘破軀殼，終究將會被絕望給吞噬，要是長久待在那裡，心靈的侵蝕恐怕會造成無法抹滅的傷口。因此他在顧好身子後務必得找個新地方安頓下來。

 

「恩...不太遠，我用走的就好了。」Ramin說道。這次他倒不是在說謊：兩公里不算是什麼多遠的距離，但以現在的狀況來說，他對自己的身體是否還能應付在零下15度的夜裡行走感到懷疑。事實上，他也不想太麻煩Hadley。

 

「I'll be fine。一點步行不算什麼，你趕快回去休息吧，都沒睡覺。」看見Hadley有點半信半疑的表情，Ramin連忙補上一句。

 

「Nah，我本來就是個夜貓子，習慣了。」Hadley聳了聳肩。

 

「那我先走了，今天謝謝你了，Hadley。」白天使向英國人揮了再見，轉身推開酒館的大門。外頭仍是漆黑一片，風雪已經停了，但月光下皎潔的積雪卻彷彿讓氣溫又降低了好幾度。

 

「真的沒問題？」Hadley向前抵住大門，右手張開手掌測試著外頭的氣溫。

 

「好像又更冷了一些。」他看到Ramin除了大衣底下輕薄的衣物，不禁打起多嗦來。

 

「沒事的，對我有點信心嘛！」Ramin虛弱地笑道，努力忍住若隱若現的暈眩感。

 

「小心點啊！」Hadley在身後叫道，有點不安心的樣子。

 

Ramin往身後比了個讚，裝作沒事地踏入室外冰冷的雪中。Hadley在看著對方蹣跚的身影逐漸隱遁在外頭的黑暗之中後，便關上了門。他看了看手錶，指針正指著凌晨4點，要是再不準備做最後的收拾趕緊回家，明天大概又毫無力氣工作了。

 

在確認冰箱裡的食材還充足，還沒用完的酒都歸位（喔對了還有Alfie要他買的無鹽奶油，他這回可沒有忘記，連忙將它寫在代辦事項的便條揣進口袋）之後，卻突然像是想到什麼似的，渾身不自在。

 

原本以為是什麼該做的事還沒完成，還跑到廚房檢查了兩遍瓦斯，還打開烤箱確認是不是有還在裡頭的蛋糕...然後...Ramin。

 

那位他剛剛才認識的朋友，那才剛剛經歷生理死別的心靈，豈經得起無情寒冬的摧殘？穿著那麼薄的衣服，縱使自己借給他風衣，一定還是不夠...然而自己卻讓他一個人就這樣走了出去，而且還是在夜晚的紐約，萬一出了什麼事呢？

 

Hadley越想越害怕，一把抓了店門口的鑰匙和外套之後就迅速往外跑。該死，自己怎麼那麼不堅持？正常人都看得出來Ramin其實只是為了不想麻自己而客氣地婉拒了自己，但當時卻完全沒有衝上前去送他回家的勇氣。

 

Hadley一面暗自責怪著自己的懦弱，一面加快腳步跟著雪地上的腳印走。雖然大雪已經暫緩，但耳邊漸漸增強的風聲宣告著風雪隨時可能再度來臨；他想起今早看天氣預報說這個強烈的冬季風暴將會持續至少三天，心裏不好的預感也逐漸加重。

 

在快要走出那條蜿蜒的小巷時，潔白的雪地上有東西吸引了自己的目光。一開始Hadley還以為是有人在路上掉了幾顆櫻桃還是什麼的，一粒粒深色的圓形斑點在昏暗的燈光下宛如點在蛋糕鮮奶油上的裝飾。

 

但當他湊近一看，發現那些斑點並不是實體而是某種液體時，他知道心裡想的最糟情況恐怕真的發生了。他趕緊拿出手機，打開手電筒往地上一照，那一點一點的猩紅仍微微反光著，四周的雪也因為液體的溫度而有點些微的凹陷。

 

錯不了，那是血，而且是剛滴下沒多久的血。

 

「Crap. 」Hadley暗叫不妙，急忙往巷口跑去，來到百老匯大街上。雖然平時熱鬧的大街上不見任何人影，但錯綜復雜的腳印也讓自己失去了追蹤Ramin的唯一線索。

 

「Ramin?」Hadley試著叫道，但又不敢太大聲，深怕吵醒一些還在睡覺的人家或是為自己惹來不必要的麻煩。聲音迴盪在空蕩蕩的街道上，回應自己的只有冬風颯颯的呼嘯聲。到底走去哪了呢？要是Ramin真的受了傷，在這種天氣下一定撐不了多久。

 

但也有可能剛剛的血跡根本不是對方的？另一個念頭在腦中浮現，大概是潛意識為了安慰自己跑出來的想法。不行，非找到對方不可。就算是對方沒有受傷，讓他一個外地人孤零零的在夜晚紐約的街道上徘徊未免也太不人道了。

 

「Ramin？」Hadley在沿著百老匯大街走了兩三百公尺後又叫了一次，這次音量提高了點，但依然沒有回應，只有幾條街外傳來汽車行駛而過的聲音，除此之外，整個城市還是靜悄悄的。沒有了足跡又沒聽到回音，Hadley顯得更加驚慌失措，他走過一間又一間空空已經打烊的劇院、大門深鎖的銀行、一棟棟的高樓但都一無所獲。

 

寂靜和嚴寒早已讓自己酒意全消，取而代之的是揮之不去的恐懼感，深怕在下一個街口就會發現自己最不想看到的景象。就當英國人正準備掉頭折返時，一台從另一個方向來的鏟雪車漸漸靠近，大概是想藉著清晨這端時間清除道路上過多的積雪以免影響到隔天一早的交通。

 

或許鏟雪車駕駛有看到什麼也說不定。於是Hadley在確認車頭大燈照得到自己但距離車子還有一段距離時就停下來，對著駕駛猛揮手。駕駛顯然是對怎麼有人凌晨四點多還在路上遊蕩感到有點困惑，他一邊減速一邊搖下了車窗，將頭探出窗外。

 

「幹嘛？」

 

「晚上好，先生。」Hadley還是有禮貌地先打了招呼。

 

「我想問你剛剛從那邊來的路上，有沒有看到一個人，男生、黑頭髮，大概比我高一點，穿著一件褐色大衣...」

 

「恩...」駕駛用手托著下巴想了想。

 

「我剛剛好像有看到一個人，但我沒有注意其他特徵耶...你是警察嗎？」恩....這是什麼莫名其妙的問題?

 

「呃，不是，但他是我朋友，我得趕快找到他。」他還是故作鎮定地回答道。

 

「我剛剛是在後面看到他的，他正往南走。」駕駛指了指身後的大馬路。

 

「謝謝！」Hadley匆匆道謝之後，趕緊加快腳步往曼哈頓中城前進。一路上，每遇到一個岔路口他都會停下來，仔細看看四周是不是有留下任何蛛絲馬跡，但考量到夜晚暗巷可能潛在的危險性，他深信Ramin應該也不會自找麻煩，因此主要時間還是停留在大馬路上搜索，至少是那些有路燈的路上。

 

由於四處走走停停，搜索的進度非常的慢。在不知道過了多久後，Hadley在某個轉角的人行道上再度發現血跡，與剛剛第一次發現血跡的地方大概有500公尺距離。

 

他跟著白雪上一滴一滴的猩紅，繞過轉角的電話亭，一面祈禱自己想的不會成真......然後他看到了。

 

那穿著褐色風衣的熟悉身影，此刻正靜靜地躺在自己前方的積雪當中。

 

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

十二。

 

「噢不...」Hadley倒抽了一口氣，急忙衝上前去。

 

「Ramin?」沒有任何反應。

 

「Oh god please don’t….」Hadley用顫抖的雙手輕輕將雪地裡的身軀翻過身，那張原本就已經有點蒼白的俊俏臉龐現在已經毫無血色，雙眼緊緊閉著，眉頭深鎖，似乎正處在極大的痛苦之中。他湊上前去仔細聆聽對方的脈搏和心跳，還有氣息，但已經非常微弱，宛如隨時會熄滅的燭火，忽明忽暗。

 

當他正準備拿出手機求救時，才發現自己的左手沾著某種溫熱的液體，還帶著一點點的鐵腥味。

 

那是......血。

 

莫非心中最害怕的夢魘真的成真了？

 

他趕緊將大衣的扣子解開，不出所料，底下的薄衫已經被染紅一大片，Hadley不禁倒抽一口涼氣。他從沒有看過那麼多血。

一片猩紅在眼前爆炸開來，Hadley只覺眼前一陣暈眩，接著跌坐在一旁的雪地裡。

現在該怎麼辦？縱使知道眼前這位朋友恐怕以命在旦夕，但這一切的衝擊卻使自己像個白癡一樣無法思考，混亂的思緒彼此交纏，到底是該先報警？先替他止血？直接打119？向周遭人家求救？他右手拿著手機，手指卻顫抖得太厲害以至於要將螢幕解鎖都有困難。

 

「...」不曉得是因為痛苦還是感知到身邊有人，白天使發出了小小聲地呻吟，嚇得Hadley連忙將手機扔到一旁接著慌慌張張的靠過來。

 

「老天...Ramin，誰攻擊了你？」

 

「Had...Hadley….?」白天使虛弱的睜開眼。

 

「Yeah...是我...天啊-我...我不該讓你一個人走的，我是個白癡....」

 

「沒事...就只是..跌了一跤而已...」

 

「說什麼傻話！要是我沒找到你，你一定撐到天亮！你受傷了，我得送你到醫院去...但我得先-」

 

「不。」白天使聽到醫院這個字，全身畏縮了一下。

 

「什麼？」Hadley一度懷疑自己聽到幻覺，一個已經被重傷成這樣的人竟然拒絕到醫院接受醫治？

 

「不行，我不能去醫院....」要是到醫院去，隨便一個抽血檢查就會讓自己的身分曝光，在人類還沒認識這個一直存在於你我之間的種族之前，Ramin可不想再把事情搞得更複雜。或許這就是Will的計畫之一，即使沒殺掉自己也逼得自己必須尋求人間的醫療協助，被迫在生存和出賣種族之間做出抉擇。在正常情況下，天使幾乎是不會生病的，一方面是人體的病原多半和他們的細胞無法完全親和，因此無法完整建立起感染途徑；另一方面就是天使擁有比人類還強的再生能力，因此若只是一般的小傷或是疾病基本上是可以自行痊癒的。但當然現在自己的這種狀況已經遠遠超出身體的負荷，不找別人幫忙恐怕行不通。

 

「Ramin，聽我說，你傷得很重，我..我不知道該怎麼辦...該死，我無法救你！但我也不能眼睜睜看你死掉！你必須去醫院！」也許是出自於恐懼和不安，Hadley的語氣比他自己預期的還兇了許多，雙手搭在對方肩上使勁地搖了幾下。

 

「不要，我不能....拜託你了，Hadley….」Ramin的聲音又弱了下來，原本那份好似帶著命令的語氣已經消失殆盡，現在聽起來倒像是苦苦哀求。  
「Ramin，為什麼？為什麼那麼害怕醫院？」難道是小時候有什麼陰影？

 

「...Please...」Ramin冰冷的手握住了Hadley的手臂，雙眼盡是哀傷。

 

「可是....」不去醫院的話，萬一錯過醫治的黃金時間，那麼害死Ramin的會是自己。但對方或許有一些自己的考量，尤其醫院又不是什麼危險的地方，對方卻這麼排斥，那一定是有什麼自己不知道的事情。看到Ramin這麼可憐兮兮的樣子，Hadley也實在不忍心再強迫他什麼。

 

「但萬一....萬一你撐不下去呢..?這麼一來害了你的會是我...」

 

「我不會死的...我發過誓...拜託你了，別帶我去醫院....」白天使的眼角濕濕的，看起來泫然欲泣。

 

「Ramin，這世界上沒有說得準的事情-」

 

「Hadley…..我求你了....」對方握緊了自己的雙臂，疲憊地閉上眼，一滴眼淚從眼角留出，落在身後的白雪上。 這下子Hadley完全放棄了拒絕對方的念頭。

 

「好吧，既然你如此堅持，我也不能拿你怎麼辦....但我得先帶你到安全的地方去....然後先把傷口止血....天啊.....你站得起來嗎？」Hadley問道，將地上的手機揣進外套口袋後，蹲到白天使身邊，小心翼翼地將對方的手臂跨在自己的肩上，確認有抓牢後，左手扶著對方的身體，緩慢的站起來。但想必如此的動作一定是相當程度動到了對方的傷口，從對方臉上的表情和不時勒住自己脖子的手臂可以知道他有多麽痛苦。Hadley在心裡暗自道歉，但為了救人，一定要儘快讓他逃離室外的低溫。

 

「你ok嗎？」Hadley在站起來後，問著靠在自己身上、大口喘著氣的Ramin。

 

「...還...還行..」白天使吃力地說道，暫時無視上半身各處的尖聲抗議、先設法儘快讓雙腳恢復知覺，不然Hadley這樣撐著自己恐怕支持不了多久，畢竟自己比對方魁梧不少。

 

「ok，那現在我們走，一步一步，慢慢來...」確認對方已經站穩後，Hadley開始慢慢往前走，以現在的情況看來，回自己的公寓似乎是比較明智的選擇，畢竟自己也不知道Ramin住哪裡，而且又離這裏不遠。一路上除了注意Ramin的身體狀況外，他還得想待會該如何處理傷口，家裏雖然有簡易的急救包之類，但根本不會預期會有如此嚴重的傷，因此恐怕還得到附近的24小時藥局去買點東西。

 

「I’m sorry...」Hadley發誓他可以聽到一聲很小聲地道歉在耳邊響起。

 

「該道歉的是我，Ramin….我不該讓你一個人在外頭走，還讓你被人攻擊-」說到這，Hadley突然停了下來，轉頭看了看對方。

「是誰攻擊了你？什麼時候發生的事？」

 

「我...」現在換成白天使開始內心掙扎了，如果和對方說是自己的兒時玩伴因為自己愛上了人類而意圖殺死自己....不，這麼一來要解釋的東西太多，他也還不確定扶著自己的英國人是不是真的可以信得過，更何況自己也還沒有準備好要再度暴露自己的身份，對方也可能只會覺得自己已經瘋了。因此他最後還是決定隱瞞實情，善意的謊言總比節外生枝好得多，特別是在這種時候。

 

「我不知道...」Ramin小小聲地說道，連自己都覺得很沒有說服力。Hadley似乎也這麼認為，左眉微微的上揚，但似乎又想到了什麼似的，表情很快回復原狀。

 

「哎，這年頭什麼怪人都有。」Hadley嘆了口氣，儘管自己已經猜到對方八成有事情瞞著自己沒說，但他也沒再繼續追究。  
快到小酒館的那條巷口時，Hadley突然感覺肩上的壓力變得很重，差點沒把自己給壓倒。

 

「Ramin？」Hadley頂著對方的身體，吃力地問道。  
沒有回應。

 

「Ramin?撐著點，我們快到了....」失去意識的Ramin現在差不多是將全身的重量都壓在對方的身上，也使得Hadley原本已經相當疲憊的身軀隨時面臨崩潰邊緣，行走的速度也不得不再放慢下來，到後來Hadley不得不每走幾步就停下來喘息。

 

該死的老天似乎完全沒有憐憫的打算，在英國人第五次停下來休息時，天空再度飄下雪花。看來雪暴很快就將再度襲擊，要是在那之前還沒到家，他們兩人都會有生命危險。

 

「Crap，認真的嗎？」Hadley暗自咒罵道，在深吸一大口氣後繼續步履維艱地半扛著Ramin在雪地裡行走。這不禁讓他想起悲慘世界中Valjean在救了Marius後扛著他在下水道走了一大段路的場景，只不過自己完全不可能抱著Ramin這樣走。

 

好不容易折騰到了公寓門口，Hadley已經累得說不出話來，借助著大門旁的柱子幫自己分攤一些重量之後，用早已凍僵的手指在外套口袋尋找鑰匙，接著花了將近整整三分鐘才將鑰匙成功插入鑰匙孔，打開大門。

 

該死的天氣。

 

這時Hadley便相當慶幸這樣的老舊公寓竟然還有電梯，要不然自己大概會直接累死在一樓：他不可能有力氣可以扛著一名失去意識的成年男子爬上五樓樓梯。

 

進到家後，Hadley先用右肩頂開了客廳的電燈開關，然後趕緊將Ramin小心翼翼地放在沙發上，接著跌坐在一旁的扶手椅上，大口的喘息。天啊，這趟驚險的旅程大概比自己一整年的運動量都還要大，而且自己已經在小酒館忙了一整天都還沒睡覺，他幾乎可以感覺到自身的骨架已經快散了。

 

但此刻他不能睡著，縱使倦意揮之不去，他還有更重要的事情要做。

在喘了幾口氣後，Hadley再度站起來，把身後的暖氣打開，然後跑到玄關的櫃子拿出任何他可能覺得派得上用場的急救工具。

 

好不容易找到了小小的急救箱，裡面卻只有幾片紗布、一小瓶碘酒、棉花棒和幾片ok繃，老實說面對這麼大的傷口恐怕沒啥用處，真是寒酸。Hadley嘆了口氣，將急救包扔到地毯上後，又從櫃子裡拿了一罐他自己也忘了為是什麼時候買的生理食鹽水。至少這有點用處，他心想，將生理食鹽水也放到一旁，然後跑到浴室拿了乾淨的毛巾、又從廚房拿了一捲餐巾紙。好在平時在小酒館從廚房個角落拿食材的訓練，Hadley在很短的時間內就找到了他自認有用的東西，又像一陣風似的跑回客廳。

 

先幫Ramin處理一下傷口，然後得在雪又下大之前趕快去藥局一趟。

 

一分一秒都不能浪費。

 

「Ramin？」他蹲在沙發旁邊，輕輕呼喚著對方。回應自己的只有越來越急促但越來越微弱的吸氣聲，這實在不是個好現象。

 

Hadley將大衣的拉鍊拉開後，強忍著暈眩將已經完全染紅的薄衫緩緩剪開。  
那絕對是他這生當中看過最大的傷口，好似電影裡才會出現的那種恐怖畫面。

很明顯的是刀傷，但切口非常整齊，而且非常直，從左胸口下方一直延伸道右下腹，超過20公分長，這令Hadley有些納悶，畢竟據他所聽到或看到的新聞，紐約街頭混混的行凶手法多半是一般小刀或是蝴蝶刀，要不就直接拿手槍，從來沒有這麼「古典」的行兇手法出現，現在這樣看起來反倒是像是日本武士刀或是長劍所留下的傷口。這年頭哪種罪犯還會用武士刀或是劍？未免太引人注目了。

在Hadley的雙眼稍微適應了眼前的猩紅之後，便倚賴著自己之前高中時候對於的自救相關技能課程的依稀記憶，著手開始處理傷口。  
唯一慶幸的大概只有傷口很平整乾淨，無論是什麼武器所為，鐵定是非常鋒利的刀，因此不需要太麻煩的清創，主要把傷口清洗一下即可。但傷口應該很深，即使已經過了這麼久的時間，仍有血從部分地方滲出。

Hadley將幾張餐巾紙墊在傷口下方，並用沾濕的衛生紙先把腹部上的血跡擦拭乾淨，接著用生理食鹽水輕輕地沖洗傷口。

 

「...」就在沖洗進行到一半時，原本躺著不動的Ramin突然瑟縮了一下，發出微弱的嘶嘶聲，嚇了Hadley一大跳，大概很痛吧。

 

「Ramin？你醒了？」Hadley丟下食鹽水，湊上前去一看。那雙漂亮的琥珀色眼睛此刻正盯著自己看，但彷彿有雲霧遮蓋著裡頭原本應當閃爍的繁星，晦黯而無光彩，有點迷迷濛濛的。

 

「我知道很痛...但我必須這麼做，撐著點。」Hadley輕聲說道，用手撥了撥對方額頭上幾綹失掉的頭髮。Ramin沒說話，只是緩慢地點了點頭，然後在Hadley準備滴食鹽水時稍稍吸了口氣，閉起眼睛。

 

「好了！」在清洗完傷口後，Hadley將急救包的幾塊紗布拿出來，貼在傷口最深的部分上（傷口實在太長了，幾片紗布無法完全蓋住），用透氣膠帶稍微固定，接著又跑到廚房從冰箱拿出一個冰敷袋，用毛巾包好後放在紗布上頭。低溫或多或少對止血有點幫助。

 

「你可以先壓著它嗎？我很快就會回來。」

 

「我在醫院嗎？」Ramin小小聲地説，雙眼來回打轉著，似乎正努力熟悉附近的“地形”。

 

「你在我家，你說你不想去醫院...但你又傷的那麼重，所以我只能帶你回來。」Hadley把剛剛沾滿血跡的紙巾拿去垃圾桶扔掉，洗了洗雙手，接著套上掛在玄關牆上的大外套，以及毛帽。

 

「你一路上扛著我嗎...」Ramin試著回憶剛剛發生的事，但一切只有空白。最後的記憶是他發現自己的傷口又再度裂開，但為了趕路他還是勉強地加快腳步，結過身體負荷不了，又因為失溫而變得麻木，再加上自己恐怕已經流失了太多血，因此還來不及到家就失去意識。若真是如此，那麼Hadley八成扛著自己從他昏倒的地方走回來，想到這裡，白天使突然覺得很對不起人家。

 

「恩，你比我想像中的重...我差點撐不下去，但我不可能見死不救，mate。」Hadley將鑰匙扔進外套口袋，露出淺淺的微笑。

 

「我很抱歉...」

 

「喔，拜託，別再道歉了，再下去我恐怕得要給你磕頭謝罪了.....」Hadley搖搖頭表示反對，心裏則是暗自覺得對方一直道歉的樣子有種莫名的可愛。

 

「我燈先開著，在我回來之前不准你再跑出去，給我乖乖躺著，okay？」在關上大門之前，Hadley再三叮囑道，還一邊用兩隻手指做了一個“I’m watching you”的手勢。

 

「恩。」Ramin點點頭，用手按緊了腹部上的冰袋，努力忽略傷口處傳來的鎮鎮刺痛。

 

Hadley在確認一切打理好後，悄悄關上了門，四周很快就又恢復了寧靜，只剩下外頭風吹的呼嘯聲，但此刻外頭的喧囂似乎距離自己好遙遠....  
白天使靜靜聽著自己內心的聲音，原先已經空蕩蕩的心靈此刻卻好像有一股無形的溫暖湧入，像是朝陽的光輝，又像是廣闊的草原，從遠處沿著心底漸漸蔓延開來，驅趕著冰冷的夜空。那熟悉的既視感，和初次與Amanda邂逅的時候有些相似，他們兩個人都像是太陽ㄧ樣，在黑暗的孤寂之中引領著自己。

但這種發自心底的溫暖卻同時帶給白天使無比的恐懼，上帝已經奪走過一次他所眷戀的所有事物，擊碎了他好不容易在人間和伊甸之間建立起的烏托邦，如今一無所有的自己，還來不及撫平身心上的傷痕，就需要再度與一個他自認完美善良的靈魂面對面。萬一這樣的萍水相逢又是要被上帝給無情拆散呢？萬一自己注定無法跨越種族的隔閡呢？萬一和自己親近的人類終究難逃不幸的遭遇呢？現實和理想在自身兩側拉鋸著，宛如鋼索纏勒著自己，擰出來的只有鮮血和眼淚。

 

Hadley像一團火球闖進了自己的生命當中，自己卻不知道該如何擁抱那份溫暖。

他禁不起再一次失去對方的悲痛。

但他又能怎麼辦呢？

 

墮落的天使，折翼的天使，受盡折磨的心靈究竟何時才能找到寧靜？

 

TBC


End file.
